A Human and his Gardevoir: Reloaded
by AVP5
Summary: Story got taken down, but I brought it back, and some chapters will be different from the last one. Ryan is a young trainer who begins his journey and encounters a young Ralts. She joins him and the two travel the world together. Meeting new friends and a lot of danger. Will they survive their journey and save the world or will they fail? Gardevoir/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, for those who know or don't know what happened to this story and why it's not showing up on fanfic it's because it got taken down. They took it down because I put in two chapters that were announcements or news blah blah. Anyways, the good news is I still had all my chapters and kept them safe, the bad news is I have to reload the chapters all over again. **

**Sorry about that folks and I hope this time it won't get taken down. I also see this as partly a good thing. Now I can redo many of the mistakes I've made in the past, including in grammar error and thanks to my friend who remains anonymous I have fixed many of my past problems. I still the fanfic for what they did. **

**Now then like in the first chapter this is going to have a human being paired with a Gardevoir. I want to thank Infinity Warrior and Nightmareblader who thanks to their stories from long ago I was able to make this story. So thanks guys and let's get on with the disclaimer. I don't own anything of Pokemon just my OC. Now let's begin and enjoy the Pokemon story…again. **

**The adventure begins (again)**

_Littleroot town (Ryan's pov)_

Sleeping in my bed and having a nice dream is all a ten year old boy like me wants, especially on a weekend. Then as my dream was starting to get good my stupid alarm woke me up. I open my eyes and let out a loud groan when I saw the time, seven in the morning? Why the hell did I set it to that early? Turning off my alarm I went back to sleep, while still thinking why I set the alarm to this time.

I opened my eyes to look over at my calendar when I remembered why I set it to this time. "I start my Pokemon journey today!"

I quickly got off my bed, but then tripped on my blanket and fell on the floor face first. "Okay that huuuuuurt!"

Shaking off the pain I ran towards my bathroom and began to get ready. I still can't believe I almost forgot. Of all the days I could have missed, why did I almost miss this day? Oh well it doesn't matter I'm awake and now I need to get ready before heading off to meet the professor. Hopefully he didn't run out of starter Pokemon.

Rubbing my eyes I began combing my long black hair and rubbing my blue colored eyes to stop being sleepy. I put on my blue baggy jeans, black t-shirt, blue jacket, black gloves, my red and blue colored shoes, and of course my blue and white striped hat. Once I finished getting dressed I walked out of my bathroom and grabbed my backpack.

I had to make sure though everything is where I left it yesterday when I was packing. My extra pairs of clothes, my first aid kit, my flashlight, cans of food, my sleeping bag, my compass, and my dad's old knife. I won't need it, but my mom told me you never know when it might come in handy.

Once I got everything I ran down stairs and I see on the kitchen table a plate has been set for me. It's filled with two eggs, some bacon, toast, and a glass of orange juice. I see a note next t the plate and I picked it up. It was from my mom and it says:

"Dear Ryan, sorry I wasn't here to see you off on your journey, but I promised an old friend of mine I would help her out at the hospital. Please take care of yourself and to call me when you can. Take care, be safe my son, and I love you."

I can feel a small a tear falling down my face. Wiping it away I put the letter in my pocket and began eating. Once I finished and I cleaned my plates I headed outside to get some fresh air. I let out a small sigh as I got a good view of my little town, Littleroot. It's small, quiet, and nothing like my old city. Wasn't born here, I was born in a city called Slateport.

My parents used to live in the city where I was born. My mom is a doctor and one of the best. My dad, well not sure what he used to do. I was five when he passed away, but I do know he was a great Pokemon trainer. He and my mom love their Pokemon. I love them too, which is why I wanted to become a Pokemon trainer like them.

I don't remember what my dad used to do, but I remember he would go out for so many days and would come back exhausted. Then one day at his job he got into an accident and died. My mom then took me to her hometown where have been living for the last five years. I don't know why we moved away, but I guess my mom didn't want us to live in a big city where a lot of bad things could happen.

My mom works in Littleroot and works in a town a few miles from here called Oldale town. It's a lot of work for her to do this, but she doesn't mind. She loves helping people and is very popular. She taught me a few things about medicine, which she hopes I remember when I go on my journey.

"Ah crap I almost forgot!" I remembered I have to go meet with Professor Birch about getting my starter Pokemon. "Why do I keep forgetting?"

I locked the door and grabbed my bike. Once I made sure I didn't forget anything I took off towards the professor's lab. The good thing is his lab isn't far from where I live, but I told him I would get there on time.

I manage to make it to the lab and I see no one is around. "Sweet, I'm going to get my starter Pokemon first."

"Excuse me, can I help you," I turn round and see one of Professor Birch's assistance coming out of the lab.

"Oh hi," I said greeting the assistant. "Is Professor Birch in? I came for my starter Pokemon."

"Oh I'm sorry," said the assistant. "But the professor is in the forest right now studying some pokemon. He said he will be back as soon as he can."

"The forest? Thanks!" I took off towards the forest ignoring whatever the assistant is yelling at me.

I didn't mention this before, but when I get excited I become impatient. So I rode my bike towards the forest and began looking for the professor. Making it to the forest I got off my bike and placed it against a tree.

"Now where could he be?" I asked myself as I went looking for the professor.

Just then I heard a loud scream coming nearby. "Help me!"

I ran towards where the scream is coming from and I see Professor Birch being chased by a Zigzagzoon. "Ahhhh! Please help me!"

Oh man this isn't good. I looked over and I see Professor Birch's bag. Running towards it I manage to open the bag and I see three Pokeballs. I don't care whatever is inside. I just hope it's one that can help me out. Throwing the Pokeball out a small Torchic appeared. I just hope I remember the attacks it has.

"Okay Torchic, attack with Scratch!" Torchic charges at Zigzagzoon and scratch it's face causing it to back away from the professor. It turns towards me and it looks mad. "All right try using Ember!"

Torchic fires a barrage of small fire attacks at Zigzagzoon causing it to retreat into the forest. I walked up pet Torchic on the head. "Wow that was pretty good. You're a strong little guy huh?" Torchic responded proudly.

"Thank *panting* you Ryan," said a tired and exhausted Professor Birch.

"You're welcome sir and mind telling me what happened?" I ask wondering how Professor Birch got in this situation in the first place.

"Well, I was writing some notes near the tall grass," Professor Birch points to the tall grasses near us. "When that Zigzagzoon came out of nowhere and began chasing me. I guess it felt I was invading its territory."

"Wow, well good thing I came huh?" I said glad I showed up otherwise the professor would have gotten hurt.

Professor Birch nods his head at me and shakes my hand. "Yes, thank you Ryan for saving me. I owe you one."

"Weeeell, how about we go back to the lab and so I can um…get my starter Pokemon?" I said getting right to the point.

"I think you already have," I was confused by the professor's comment when I feel something pressing against my leg.

I see Torchic rubbing his head against me. He looks up at me and chirps happily. It made me actually laugh a little. "I guess I do. So it's okay for me to take him as my starter?"

Professor Birch nods his head. "Yes, but you still have to come back with me to the lab to get your Pokedex and something else your mom left with me."

"Awesome!" I shouted as I pick Torchic up and hug my first Pokemon. "We're going to kick butts together. "

_An hour later (Normal pov)_

After getting his Pokeballs and Pokedex from Professor Birch, Ryan headed up route 101 towards Oldale town. He wanted to see his mom one last time before heading off on his journey. He makes it to the town and towards the Pokemon center where he sees Nurse Joy and her Chansey talking to some a trainer.

He looks around for his mom until he sees her talking to another doctor. "Mom!"

Ryan's mother turns around just in time for her son to wrap her in a hug. "Ryan! What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you before I left," said Ryan explaining his reasons for seeing her. "By the way thanks for the letter and sorry for not calling."

Ryan's mother smiles as she's glad to see her son. "It's okay and I'm glad you got the letter. I take it you got your Pokemon?"

Ryan nods his head as he takes out his Pokeball and shows his mom his Torchic. "Pretty cool huh?"

She kneels down and pets the young Torchic. "He's cute and he is going to grow up to be a strong Pokemon. Just raise him well and be careful."

She nods and puts his Pokemon back in his Pokeball. "I will and I'll call you when I get to the next town."

"I know you will," Ryan notices a tear on his mother's eyes filling with tears.

"Mom, please don't cry. I'll be back before you know it."

Ryan's mother hugs her son and tries to be strong. "Ryan, please be careful. Remember everything you were taught and have faith in your Pokemon. Never change who you are and promise me you'll be careful."

"I promise," said Ryan returning the hug. "I promise I'll be back and will be careful."

Ryan's mother kisses her son on the forehead. "I love you my son."

"I love you too, mom."

_Route 102 (Ryan's pov)_

I really wish I had checked the weather before riding on my bike. It began to rain after leaving my the Pokemon center. Good thing I brought my jacket and raincoat. They keep me dry in case my raincoat isn't enough to keep me from getting wet. The only downside is I didn't bring anything to protect my face.

This would probably be the best time to find a safe place to wait out until the rain stops. Just before I even had a chance to find a good place to stop I see a Zigzagzoon crossing my path. I quickly rode my bike away from the Zigzagzoon off the road and down a steep heel falling off my bike.

I landed on the ground on my back as I let out a loud ouch. "Son of a…that really hurt."

Looking back at the rode I see the Zigzagzoon look down from the road and I realize it's the same one I attacked to save the professor. I would have dismissed this, but then I saw the stupid thing smirking at me before taking off. I will need to tell the professor about this next time I see him.

Slowly and carefully I began to sit up. I looked over and I see my bike is destroyed. The front part of the bike is torn off and the wheel popped. To make this even worst I feel something in my hand. Looking down I see I'm holding a part of my handle bar from the bike. **Wow, who knew Zigzagzoon hold grudges, especially for it to follow me from Littleroot. **

I slowly got on my feet which was hard to do when you're in much pain as I'm in. Finally I manage to walk towards a tree after grabbing my bag. My legs feel a little wobbly so I decided to get some rest first before making my way back up to the road.

I found a perfect tree to rest under as I slowly and carefully sat down. Before I can get some sleep I need to check to make sure my injuries are not too serious. Looking over my body I don't see any cuts so no chance of getting an infection. My back hurts, but not enough to cause me any serious injuries. And I checked my stuff to see their all okay, including the compass.

All in all I just avoided a serious accident. "Which I doubt was the Zigzagzoon's intention…hopefully."

As I was about to doze off I heard a loud shriek coming nearby. Forgetting about my pain I got up and ran towards the source of the scream. Arriving to the source I see three Poochyenas attacking a small Ralts cornering it by a large tree. The Ralts is crying and is curled up as the leader of the Poochyenas approaches the small Pokemon.

No way am I going to allow them to hurt the Ralts I take out my Pokeball and let out Torchic. "Torchic, attack them with Ember!"

Torchic fires its attack at the leader hitting it in the face. The other two Poochyenas saw us and they charged at us. "Torchic, use Scratch on the Poochyena on the right and I'll take the left."

Torchic attacks the first Poochyena, while grabbing my father's knife I use the hilt of the knife and smash it to the side of the face of the second Poochyena. It yelped, but it charges at me again. I grabbed a nearby rock and this time I smacked the Pokemon in the face so hard it ran away.

I looked over and see Torchic taking down the first Poochyena who also took off. "Nice job."

But then our celebration was cut short as the leader of the Poochyena tackles down Torchic hurting him. It growls at me angrily and looks like it wants to kill me. I didn't show any fear, not since I need to help save the Ralts from this hungry looking Pokemon. It leaps towards me, but I took out my blade and swung it at the Pokemon cutting it on the side of the face.

It growls at me, while I just tried to look brave. Truth is though that is the first time I ever used my dad's knife before. I was scared and I could see now this Poochyena wants to seriously hurt me. Before it could attack me Torchic shoots an Ember attack at him hurting the Pokemon. If it's like the Zigzagzoon there is a good chance if I let it go it will come back for us, so.

I threw my Pokeball at it and I manage to capture my first Pokemon. Just not the way I'm sure I wanted to capture it. I kneeled down to Torchic and pet his head. "Thanks for the save buddy. You deserve a good long rest."

Taking out my Pokeball I return Torchic and walked towards the Ralts. I sat down next to her as she slowly lifted her head to see me. "Hey…you okay?"

I noticed her eyes are red and is still crying. She has long green hair, a pink horn, and a white dress which looks a little torn. No doubt from the Poochyenas. I extend my hand towards her, but she just backs away and cries some more.

I guess she's scared. I can't blame her, especially what she went through. I heard Ralts are shy and don't appear around humans much. They approach some humans by sensing their emotions. So if I want to earn her trust I have to show her she can trust me and let her feel from my emotions I'm not going to hurt her.

I smile at her and take out a piece of fruit that I brought with me. I placed it near her so she can have it. "Here, you can have this."

The Ralts looks at me still unsure, but I'm assuming it's reading my emotions. I see it's working as she slowly takes a bite from the fruit. She finishes the small fruit and then turns towards me. Then she jumps into my lap and begins to cry in my chest.

"It's okay, don't worry." I said trying my best to comfort her.

I can see some cuts on her as she continues crying. Once she calmed down I took out my first aid kid so I can help her. "Listen, I have some medicine that can help you otherwise you're going to get infected."

She seems to understand what I'm saying as she moves her arm with the cuts on them towards me. I take out the potion and sprayed it on her cut causing her to wince. "It's okay don't worry it's made to help heal with your injuries."

Once I finished I can already tell she's feeling better. "Do you feel better now?"

**Yes, thank you so much. **I look around wondering where the voice is coming from. I then hear giggling sound. **Down here silly. **

I look down and see the Ralts talking to me. At least I think she is. "Did you just…talk?"

**Close, I am using Telepathy. **

"Oh right you're a psychic Pokemon," I should have paid more attention about Pokemon and what they can do. "Soooo, what are you doing out here? Where are your parents?"

I noticed she lowered her head when I mentioned her parents and in the back of my mind I realize that I probably shouldn't have said that.

"Oh I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought that up."

**No, its okay you didn't know. I don't really know what happened to them. I woke up three days ago and I have been looking for them.** I can see the Ralts gripping my chest and I could see she is hurting. **I looked for them everywhere, but couldn't find them. Then I got attacked by those Poochyenas. Until…until you saved me.**

"Well, I'm just glad I saved you and that they didn't hurt you."

I can feel her hugging me again giving me time to think of what to do. For one I can't leave her all alone with no one to look after her. I'm sure those other two Poochyenas will come back and bring some more friends. So I need to take her with me so she can be safe. But I can't do it out of force. I need to ask her to come with me without making it sound like I'm forcing her, but how?

**I'll go with you.** I look down and see the Ralts tugging on my shirt. **I heard your thoughts and I want to go with you.**

**She can read your thoughts, remember Ryan!** I shouted in my mind for once again forgetting what the Ralts can do. "Are you sure?"

She nods her head. **You saved me and I know you want to keep me safe. Thank you and I want to return the favor by helping you.**

"Well…if you want to come then fine you can come," I said deciding she can come. "But, I need to do something first."

I take out my Pokeball and I explained to her what she needs to do. She understands and presses the button allowing me to capture her. Then once she is caught I released her and now she's part of my team.

""So you ready to go?"

**Yes, but is it okay if I can stay out of the Pokeball and you…carry me?** I see a small blush on her face, which causes me to smile at the shy little Ralts.

I pick her up and place her on my shoulder. "Sure, I don't mind having someone to walk and talk to."

We see the rain has stopped and the sun is coming out of the clouds. "Looks like things are going to get good from here on out."

**Yes they are and thank you for saving me Ryan.**

I guess she read my thoughts and knows my name. Speaking of names, "What's your name?"

**Oh, I don't have one. **

"Well that won't do everyone should have a name," I began to think of some names, until I came up with a good one. "Hmmm, how does Rachel sound? Do you want that as your name?"

I see her smiling and I can feel her hugging me. **I love it, thank you so much Ryan.**

I let out a small laugh as we headed off to the next town. "I think this is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship."

**Yep, a lot different from the first one so I hope this won't get taken down. I also hope the new battles were good and the introduction is better than before. Also I hope this time it won't get taken down since it would suck a lot. Please leave some reviews and let me know what you guys thought. No flame reviews please. Also thanks to my friend for his help and for checking the chapter, thanks dude. Goodbye for now and take care. See you all next time bye.**

**Also forgot to add this at the beginning, but for now on remember this folks:**

**Bold- **is for thoughts.

_Italic-_ is for Pokemon talking to other Pokemon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay for those who don't know or didn't read the first chapter my story got taken down by FanFic. They took it down because two of my chapters I had in the original story contained news and info I put to let you readers know about what is going with the story. I reloaded the first chapter, I have edited the old chapters, fixed mistakes I made, and now here is the second chapter.**

**I also want to let you all know this is a combination of the second and third chapters from the original story. "Getting to Sinnoh" and "Meeting the maiden of Sinnoh". Both are combined into one chapter, but the meeting between Ryan and Dawn will be somewhat the same. I want to thank my friend who remains anonymous for his help and helping me make sure there are no mistakes in this chapter.**

**I don't own anything of Pokemon, just my OC. Now let's begin and also for those who don't know. Bold- is for thoughts and** _Italic-_** is for Pokemon talking to other Pokemon. Now let's begin and enjoy the chapter. **

**The Maiden of Sinnoh**

_(Narration)_

Three years has passed since Ryan began his journey to become a Pokemon master and during those three years he has grown to be an amazing trainer. In his journey he travels with a young female Ralts he named, Rachel. He saved her life and in return she joined him on his journey to find out what happened to her parents, but to also help Ryan on his journey.

Over the last three years Ryan has grown not just as a trainer, but in appearance. He cut his hair making it short, he changed his outfit a little since the clothes he had didn't fit him anymore, but he kept his old hat. Rachel evolved into her Kirlia form a month after she joined Ryan on his journey. When she evolved he gave her an Everstone to keep her from evolving to her final form.

She asked for the stone since she didn't want to evolve to her final form until she has gotten stronger in her Kirlia form. Ryan didn't force her to battle when she joined him on his journey fearing she would get hurt. So he waited until she was ready and if she wanted to get involved. A few days after joining him she got involved in many different battles and evolved into Kirlia a month later.

They made it to the semi-finals of the Hoenn league before losing, but it didn't matter. They had fun in the tournament and made new friends. After leaving Hoenn they went on their journey to the Kanto region where they won, but when they tried competing in the Johto league they were unsuccessful. They made it to the finals, but came up short.

Now, Ryan is planning on seeing how he does in the Sinnoh League where he plans to win it and beat the champion, Cynthia. First he needs to head to Twinleaf town where his mother is waiting for him and see Professor Rowan. Professor Birch asked him to deliver something to his friend so Ryan agreed to go.

Ryan hopes to get new types of Pokemon in Sinnoh, compete against strong Pokemon trainers, and face off the champion of Sinnoh.

_(Rachel's pov)_

I began to open my eyes and see Ryan is still sleeping. I carefully got off Ryan's chest to make sure I don't wake him up. He doesn't mind me sleeping on his chest. It has been that way since we first met. I would fall asleep on his chest and he would let me stay there. It feels good and I enjoy being close to him.

It has been three years since we met and I'm so glad our paths crossed. He is kind, caring, and never gets mad. Whenever we lose a fight or if I cost us a battle he would cheer me up. He always tells me that there is no shame is losing and that I can use my loss to help me get better next time so I won't lose. He even makes me laugh in order to cheer me up. It always works.

Moving down the bed I walk over towards the nearby desk to get some water. We're heading towards Sinnoh on a ship where we'll be meeting up with Ryan's mother, Annabeth. I like her. She's nice like Ryan and she treats me like her own. It always reminds me of my parents and me wanting to find out what happened to them.

Despite our long travels and our search we couldn't find anything on what happened to my parents. It makes me feel sad because I never figured out what happened to them. Did they abandon me? Were they captured? Did someone or something kill them? Ryan keeps telling me we'll find them, but after three years I had to assume the worst.

I walk back and climbed on the bed to continue watching Ryan sleep. A small smile is formed on my face and I place my hand on his arm stroking it. Whenever I feel down I would go to Ryan and he always makes me feel better, even if he's sleeping. Ever since we met I have grown attached to him.

Not as friends, as something more. He looks out for me, keeps me safe, and comforts me when I'm feeling down. Those are some of the many reasons why I have grown to love him. That's right, I mean really love him. Not a small crush or a loving feeling that disappears when I find another cute guy. I mean I actually love him.

These feelings grew when I joined him on his journey. They were small feelings so I never paid attention to them. Then time went by and my feelings grew. After three long years I couldn't deny them any further. I love Ryan. I love him and I know he'll never return the feeling since he's human and we can't be together.

**Still, I can dream can't I?**

I notice Ryan waking up and let out a loud yawn. "Hmm, what time is it?"

I look over at alarm clock near the bed and see the time. **It's 7am. We should be arriving soon.**

Ryan sits up and rubs his eyes. "Why did Professor Birch have to give us that stupid ticket for departure at night?"

I giggled and reminded Ryan of his sleep problem. **Because you always oversleep and we would have to run really fast to get to the ship before it takes off. **

Ryan glares at me and I can see his 'No one likes a smartass' look. "Very funny, I'm going to get dressed."

Ryan pulls the blanket off him revealing his muscles under his white shirt. Over the last three years Ryan has gotten fit. He has grown small muscles, but enough to impress some ladies. It made me shudder whenever I see them. I snapped out of my thoughts when I see Ryan removing his shirt. I turned around so I can let him change.

"Hey Rachel are you okay?" asked Ryan who noticed me turning away from him.

**"Um I'm fine it's just I'm just letting you have some privacy so you get dressed that's all"** I lied and didn't want Ryan to know why I _really_ turned around.

"Oh, okay then," Ryan finishes getting dressed and I feel him picking me up then placing me on his shoulder. "You ready to get going?"

**You bet and I can't wait to see your mom again. **I know Ryan is looking forward to seeing his mom again too. No matter how far we travel I know he misses her a lot.

"Yeah, she can't wait to see you too."

We then begin hearing the announcer speak through the intercom. _"Attention Passengers we are soon arriving to Sinnoh we hope you have enjoyed your time with us and we hope you have a nice day." _

Ryan and I checked to make sure we have everything. "Okay, let's get going then."

_Twinleaf town (Normal pov)_

Out in the outskirts of town lies a large home that belongs to former Pokemon coordinator, Johanna. She was once the top coordinator in all of Sinnoh and won many contests. She lives in her home with her ten year old daughter, Dawn who is preparing to go on her journey to become a coordinator like her mother. Of course she won't be going alone.

Johanna is concern for her daughter's safety when she goes on her journey. So, Annabeth who is an old friend of Johanna came over and told her that her son Ryan will be joining Dawn on her journey. The two will travel together and help each other while on their journey. For the moms they hope their kids will be okay just like the moms did on their journey together.

"You remember the time we went to Kanto and got in trouble with the cops?" said Annabeth while laughing. "Good times."

Johanna lets out a small annoying sigh. "I remember you started that fight and almost got us arrested."

"What? That guy touched my ass and you saw it."

Johanna rolls her eyes. "Whatever, all I know is we are banned from going back to that city."

Annabeth playfully punches her friend in the shoulder. "You were always such a party pooper. I really hope Dawn isn't like that with Ryan on their journey."

Johanna's expression turns from annoyance to sadness. "Do you really think Ryan and Dawn will be okay?

Annabeth turns to her friend smiling and nods her head. "I do and don't worry they'll be fine. Ryan will make sure no harm comes to Dawn and will take care of her, just like I did with you."

This made Johanna laugh out loud. "Oh I hope not. You were always causing trouble and almost got me in trouble too."

"That's because you never lightened up." Annabeth then remembers something. "Hey, remember when we first competed in our first contest that it's where we met our husbands?"

Johanna nods her head remembering their first contest. "I remember how they crashed into a wall when they first saw us. *Snickers* love in first sight for them, while it took us a while for us to fall for them."

Annabeth laughs for a moment before sighing in sadness. "I miss them and I know our kids miss them too."

Johanna nods in agreement. "I just hope they'll be okay and won't get in any trouble."

"With Ryan with Dawn I doubt it."

"I'm ready to go now mom!" both women turn around and see Dawn coming out the door.

"Do you have everything you need then Dawn?" asked Johanna as she gets up and sees her daughter's suitcase. "What is with the suitcase?"

Dawn turns around and opens her suitcase. "It's for all my stuff, my clothes, jewelry, makeup, and extra pairs of shoes."

Annabeth snickers. "Do you really need them?"

Dawn stares at Annabeth confused. "What?"

"Dawn, no one travels with a suitcase unless they have a car." Annabeth picks up some of Dawn's jewelry. "And carrying valuable stuff like this is not very wise."

"Really?" asked Dawn.

Johanna steps in the conversation. "She's right honey. You could end up losing your jewelry and your other belongings that will be hard to replace if you don't have any money."

"Oh, I see…I'll be right back." Dawn grabs her suitcase and runs up the stairs.

Once Dawn was gone both mothers begin to giggle and high fived one another. "Now that is good parenting."

Johanna nods in agreement. "Yes it is. I just hope she doesn't get hurt and nothing bad happens."

"No need to worry," said Annabeth as she walks by the door. "With Ryan around she'll be okay."

Johanna lets out an annoying sigh. "Please don't say that. Everytime you say it something bad happens and it makes me worry."

Annabeth rolls her eyes. "Oh please. Not everything turns out bad when you say that. Heck sometimes the bad stuff end up getting us free rooms and free food, remember?"

Johanna sighs in annoyance again. "I remember."

"Hey mom," Annabeth turns around and sees Ryan walking up the steps on the porch. "I made it."

Before he can say anything else Annabeth runs towards her son and grabs him pulling him into a big motherly hug crushing the poor boy. "Oh my sweet baby boy I missed you soooo much. How have you been? Are you hungry? Why haven't you cut your hair? Have you been eating well?"

"Um Annabeth I think you need to let him go before he dies from lock of air." Annabeth sees her son's face turning blue and looks like he was about to pass out.

Annabeth lets go of his son as he falls on his knees trying to regain his breath. "Whoops, sorry Ryan, are you okay?"

Ryan slowly nods his head and gets up. "Sheesh mom I've been gone for a few weeks and you're already trying to kill me."

"Well excuse me for missing my baby boy." She looks behind Ryan and sees Rachel poking her head behind his leg. Annabeth smiles and kneels down. "Hello Rachel, I'm glad you're here."

Rachel nods her head and smiles. **It's good to see you too and I missed you a lot.**

Annabeth picks Rachel up and hugs her. "I missed you too and I hope you've kept my boy out of trouble."

**I always do.** Rachel then notices the blue hair lady behind Annabeth. **Is that your friend?**

"Yes it is," Annabeth introduces her son and Rachel to her friend. "Johanna, this is Rachel. She's Ryan's Pokemon and Ryan you remember Dawn's mother, right?"

Ryan nods his head. "Yes I do and hello Ms. Johanna. It's good to see you again."

Johanna smiles and greets the young man. "It's good to see you too. You've grown up to be a good looking young man."

This causes Ryan to blush a little, while Rachel smiles. **Yes he is…I mean it's nice to meet you Ms. Johanna.**

Johanna looks a little surprise that Rachel is speaking to her, but then remembers the young Pokemon is a Psychic-type. "It's nice to meet you too and I heard good things from you. Is it really true you keep Ryan out of trouble?"

Rachel giggles while Ryan pets her head. "She keeps me out of trouble and I keep her safe from danger. So we look out for one another."

"That's good," said Johanna glad her daughter will be in good hands.

"I'm ready now," the group look up to see Dawn coming down the stairs carrying a backpack. "Ryan? Is that you?"

Ryan smiles at Dawn. "It's me and it's good to see you again Dawn."

Dawn gives Ryan a hug glad to see her friend again. "It's good to see you too." She then notices how tall Ryan has gotten. "No fair, you shouldn't have gotten taller than me."

Ryan snickers." Sorry, but I did."

As the two interact Rachel glares at the girl angrily. **She better stay away from my Ryan.**

Dawn then notices the Kirlia in Annabeth's arms and looks concern. "Um, why is that Kirlia glaring at me?"

Ryan looks over and smiles. "Oh don't worry that's Rachel. She's my friend and she does that to some of the girls who talk to me."

"Why?" asked Dawn.

Ryan shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know, but don't worry your okay." He walks over to Rachel and pets her head. "Right?"

Rachel slowly nods her head. **Right, sorry Dawn I'm just being protective of Ryan.**

Dawn smiles and pets Rachel. "Don't worry I won't do anything to hurt my friend."

"Good, now then you two should head off to see the professor," said Annabeth. "The old man doesn't like it when you keep him waiting."

"Right, we better get going then," said Ryan as he places Rachel on his shoulder and they head on outside.

"Wait, Dawn can you hold you hold up I have something to give you," said Johanna.

"What is it mom?"

Johanna approached her daughter and handed her a small box. "I want you to have this."

Dawn opens the box and sees a small orange ribbon with gold diamond shape attached to the ribbon with a small crown on it. "This is the first championship ribbon I ever won in a contest. I always carried it for good luck, now if you will you can carry it with you as well."

"Really?" said Dawn admiring the ribbon.

"Of course, as long as you don't lose it and promise me you'll call me when you get to the first city," said Johanna.

"I promise mom and thank you." Dawn hugs her mother who returns the hug.

"You're welcome now then you better get going honey otherwise you won't get the pokemon you want." They break the hug and walk outside.

Once they got to the door they see Ryan saying his goodbyes to his mother. "Take care Ryan and please call me when you get to the pokemon center."

"Of course mom I promise." Ryan breaks the hug and turns to Dawn. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." Dawn takes out her bike and places her bag on the basket. "Oh, wait where's your bike Ryan?"

Ryan begins to rub the back of his head in embarrassment. "I um had a bike but it got destroyed and whenever I tried to get one it would end up getting destroyed."

Johanna goes into the house and comes out a moment later with a red bike. "Here, you can use my husband's old bike."

"Wow, really?" asked Ryan. "You sure I can take it?"

Johanna nods her head. "Of course, just take good care of it."

Ryan nods his head. "I will and thank you."

"All right then, well take care both of you. Please don't get into trouble and be careful" said Annabeth wishing both kids good luck.

"No need to worry about us Ms. Annabeth. We'll be okay." Dawn begins to move the pedal on her bike and takes off with Ryan peddling behind her, with Rachel holding on to his neck.

Once the two kids were far away Johanna lets out a soft sigh, which Annabeth noticed. "Let me guess she said 'not to worry' and you are now worried?"

"I just wish she would stop saying that since it worries me more."

"Come on let's go inside and have some of my famous tea that you like so much" said Annabeth as she leads her friend inside.

**I hope everyone likes how this went and yes very different from the original. I decided to combine the two chapters into one. So I hope everyone likes how this went. For those who read the original you know who is going to appear in the next chapter. For those who don't know well you better tune in next time to find out. **

**Also thanks again to my friend for his help and for helping me make sure the story has no mistakes. Please leave some reviews and let me know what you guys thought. No flame reviews please. Also thanks to my friend for his help and for checking the chapter, thanks dude. Goodbye for now and take care. See you all next time bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter is here and for those who have read the story before then you will recognize this familiar character. For those who don't know who it is then you'll find out soon. Now then I want to thank those who have been fans of my story and have been following it. Sorry it got taken down and I promise I will make sure each chapter is uploaded every week till we get to where we left off. I want to thank my friend for his help on looking over the story and helping me fix the mistakes I made before.**

**Also for those who don't know. In this story the Bold when you see it is for the thoughts and ****_Italic_ is for Pokemon when they talk to one another. I'm letting everyone know that so no one gets confuse if they come across this.****Now then let's get to the disclaimer since I doubt no one is reading this. I don't own anything of Pokemon just my OC and to those who gave me their OCs I promise I will try to work them into the story, if I can. Now let's continue with the story. **

**Meeting an old friend and rival**

_Route 202 (Ryan's pov)_

Dawn and I headed towards the city of Jubilife. Earlier in the day we met up with Professor Rowan who handed Dawn her starter Pokemon and where I handed him the item Professor Birch asked me to deliver. While we were there the professor updated my Pokedex and explained to me the different types of Pokemon that live in Sinnoh.

After we finished we took off towards the city. We stopped after an hour of riding because Dawn wanted me to teach her how to battle against a Pokemon, how to know what types of Pokemon her Piplup can beat and can't beat, and how to catch a Pokemon. It took me a while to teach her, but she got the hand of it, especially when she caught her first Pokemon.

Once we finished training we took off again and after riding the whole day on our bikes we decided to call it for the day. We were still hours away from the city and the sun was going down. So I convinced Dawn we will camp out and continue on our journey tomorrow. She agreed and we began getting things ready for camp.

"So Ryan," said Dawn as she starts asking me her questions. "Is it true you won the Kanto league last year?"

I nod my head as I get the campfire going. "Yep, Rachel and I fought our way through tough Pokemon trainers including this girl who fought this kid the day before after his Charizard refused to do what he told it to do."

Dawn looks at me surprise at what I said. "It didn't listen to him? But why?"

I shrugged my shoulders unsure why it didn't listen to the kid. "I asked my professor that question and he told me there are Pokemon who evolve into their final and strong forms become hard to handle, especially around young trainers who don't know how to control them."

"Wow," said Dawn surprise at how there are some Pokemon that don't obey their trainers. "So, did that ever happen with you?"

"Never, I've always worked hard on raising my Pokemon well and they've never turned on me."

I can feel Rachel who is sitting next to me hugging my arm. **We have no reason to turn on Ryan who has been good and kind to us.**

I smile at Rachel and give her a hug. "Thanks Rachel."

We can hear Dawn giggling as I release Rachel. "What?"

Dawn shakes her head trying to calm down from the giggling. "Sorry, it's just I think I saw Rachel blushing when you hugged her."

I look down at Rachel seeing she is blushing. "Something wrong Rachel?"

Rachel shakes her head. **Yes of course I'm okay I just um...it's nothing sorry.**

I knew something was up, but decided not to push her. "Okay, well if you want to talk to me then you know I'll be here to listen.

A small smile appears on Rachel's face as she looks up at me. **Thank you Ryan and I promise if anything is wrong I'll go to you.**

"You two are real close, huh?" asked Dawn.

I nod my head knowing that statement is true. "Yep, she has looked out for me for the last three years I've looked out for her."

**Mostly though I look out for him.** I grab Rachel and begin to tickle her. **No Ryan stop *laughs* stop please!**

I can hear Dawn giggling as I stop tickling Rachel. "You do that often to her Ryan?"

"Sometimes, hey do you want to have a battle Dawn?"

Dawn smiles and nods her head. "You bet, but where?"

I point towards a nearby lake. "We'll battle over there. You up for a battle Rachel?"

Rachel nods her head. **Yeah, let's do it.**

We head near the lake and stood across from one another. "All right Dawn, you ready for this?"

Dawn nods her head and throws out her Pokeball. "Piplup, spotlight!"

Piplup appears and looks ready for battle. I turn towards Rachel and she nods her head. **Don't worry I'll go easy on him.**

I smile at her glad she won't use her full strength. "All right, ladies first then Dawn."

"All right, Piplup use Peck." Piplup charges at Rachel with his peak glowing.

"Rachel, dodge using Teleport." Rachel's eyes begin to glow and just before Piplup's attack can connect Rachel disappeared.

"Huh? Hey, where did she go!" shouted Dawn trying to see where Rachel went.

I began to snicker and point where she is. "She's behind you Dawn."

Dawn turns around and sees Rachel doing a little dance. "Piplup use Bubblebeam!"

Piplup opens fire, but once again Rachel teleports away. This went on for half an hour with Rachel disappearing and reappearing. Dawn keeps giving Piplup commands on where to attack, but it was taking its toll on the both of them. Piplup was getting tired and Dawn was getting tired looking where Rachel would appear.

Rachel reappeared in front of me and continues doing her little dance. "Ready to give up you two?"

Dawn and Piplup stared at us with a glare look. "Never! Piplup use Bubblebeam again!"

Piplup fires off a strong Bubblebeam towards us. I motion for Rachel to end this. She uses her Psychic attack to stop the Bubblebeam and redirect it towards Piplup.

"Piplup, dodge it!" Piplup does as Dawn said, but she failed to dodge the attack herself. She gets his by the attack and it knocks her down.

Before Piplup could do anything Rachel appeared from behind and uses Thunder Punch to hit Piplup knocking him out. I ran towards Dawn and checked on her. "You all right?"

Dawn coughs up some water and gives me the thumbs up. "I'm fine…just wet...and cold."

I help her up and took out a towel from my bag then handed it to her. "Sorry about that. You sure you're okay?"

Dawn smiles at me and nods again. "Yes, it's my fault I should have dodge the attack."

Rachel approaches us with Piplup who regains consciousness. He then begins talking to Dawn who understood he was trying to apologize to her. "It's okay Piplup I'm okay."

"She's right, don't worry about it," I said trying to reassure Piplup everything is okay.

Piplup nods his head and chirps cheerfully at us, but then he turns towards Rachel and begins to say something towards her angrily.

"Um Rachel, what is he saying?" asked Dawn wondering why Piplup is mad at Rachel.

**He's just mad because he said it was my fault for what happened.** said Rachel translating what Piplup is saying.**He said I attacked you on purpose, which is not true.**

"I know and I'm not mad at you Rachel. Accidents happen and it was my fault for not dodging the attack." Rachel smiles happily that Dawn isn't mad at her, but she sticks her tongue out at Piplup making him mad.

Once we see he's calm down we headed back to camp. "I'll go get the wood to make a campfire. In the meantime get out of those wet clothes and change into some warm ones."

Dawn nods her head and heads towards her tent with Piplup. **I'm sorry for what I did Ryan. I thought she was going to dodge the attack.**

I pet Rachel's head and knew she didn't mean to get Dawn hurt. "It's all right. She's okay and that's all that matters."

I can see her smiling and enjoying me pet her. **Th-thank you Ryan.**

"No problem," I look over and see the sun is getting close to setting. "I'm going to go find us some wood. In the meantime stay with Dawn and keep an eye out, okay?"

Rachel nods her head and gives me a small salute. **Yes sir my captain.**

I let out a small laugh and saluted her back. "See you later then Private Rachel."

_(Normal pov)_

As Ryan took off Rachel noticed he left behind his Pokeballs. She goes towards them and opens them to let the Pokemon out. Out of the Pokeballs came Ryan's Pokemon, Nidoking, Charizard, and Blaziken. All who let out loud roars and all begin stretching after being in their Pokeballs for what seems like days.

_"Hey guys, did you enjoy your trip inside your balls?_" said Rachel snickering by her comment.

Nidoking just glares at her. _"Watch it little girl or else you'll get it."_

Blaziken rolls his eyes at Nidoking. _"We both know last time you tried anything you got tossed around like a stuff toy."_

Nidoking now glares at Blaziken who had his eyes closed and his arms crossed. _"Don't cross me Blaziken or else._

Blaziken opens his eyes and narrows them at Nidoking. _"Or else what?"_

Before the two can go at it Charizard steps in pushing them away. _"Break it up you two otherwise Ryan will come back mad._

Rachel lets out an annoyed sigh and nods in agreement with Charizard. _"He's right, you two always have to try proving who is the toughest among each other. Can't you two just get along?"_

_"With him?!"_ shouted both Pokemon and then glared at each other. _"Never!"_

"Do it, or else." Rachel's eyes begin glowing in a red glow and both Pokemon know that's her 'pissed off' look.

They stare at each other and shake hands. _"Fine."_

Piplup approaches the group and sees the other Pokemon near Rachel. _"Who are you guys?"_

The other Pokemon turn around to see Piplup. Charizard approaches him and introduces himself. _"I'm Charizard or Chazz, that's Blaziken or Blaze, and this is Nidoking or Nido. We're Ryan's Pokemon."_

Rachel steps in the conversation. _"I chose their names since Ryan couldn't come up with any nicknames for them."_

Piplup looks at each Pokemon with a look of surprise. _"Whoa, so how come you're all here? I thought Ryan traveled with just you Rachel?"_

_"Well, not exactly."_ Rachel begins explaining why the other Pokemon are here. _"Ryan likes bringing them along because he wants to test out how strong they are against different kinds of Pokemon and trainers here in Sinnoh."_

_"Oh, I see so you guys are all strong huh?"_ asked Piplup.

_"Well, Blaziken and Nidoking are strong, but Rachel is the strongest,"_ said Charizard causing Rachel to smile proudly.

_"It's true, but unlike these two I don't brag or act as the strongest."_

Nidoking glares angrily at Rachel. _"I don't brag about how strong I am."_

Blaziken rolls his eyes and talks in a sarcastic tone. _"Sure, whatever you say."_

_"Enough you two just get the food ready so when Ryan comes back we'll be ready to cook,"_ said Rachel glaring at both Pokemon who nod their heads then go to get the food ready.

_"What should I do Rachel?"_ asked Charizard.

_"Go keep an eye on those two and make sure they don't cause any problems."_ Charizard nods and follows the two Pokemon.

_"How does Ryan control those two if they always act like that?"_ asked Piplup.

Rachel lets out a small giggle before answering Piplup. "_They only act that way when Ryan is not around, but they are good. They care about Ryan like I do and help him out when he needs it."_

_"So they don't fight?"_

Rachel shakes her head. _"Oh they do argue, but don't fight each other. Only if Ryan has them spar against one another. But when the two fight as a team no one can stop them."_

_"Wow,"_ said Piplup in amazement that Ryan has two strong Pokemon like Blaziken and Nidoking. _"What about Charizard?"_

_"We found him as an egg and when he hatched he assumed we're his parents."_ Rachel lets out another giggle remembering Charizard when he hatched how he thought of her as a mom. _"He knows now we're not his parents, but he still cares for Ryan, and listens to the both of us like a child would to their parents."_

_"You're team is strange, but is pretty cool."_

Rachel smiles at Piplup. _"You have no idea."_

_(Ryan's pov)_

I came back with the wood and set up the campfire with Charizard lightning up the fire. Rachel explained to me she let the others out of their Pokeballs to help out with getting the food ready. I'm glad she did that since I almost forgot to let them out. It has been three days since I let them out and I kept forgetting.

Once we got the fire going I began cooking our food. Rachel helps out since she enjoys cooking with me. When we went to see my mother she taught Rachel how to cook just in case I can't cook. I enjoy when she does her little dance while cooking and when she hums a soft melody. It's peaceful and it puts me at peace.

I look over and see Dawn walking towards us now in her pajamas. "Something smells good. Did you guys cook the food?"

We nod our heads and handed a bowl of soup with meatballs towards Dawn. "Enjoy the food."

Dawn takes a soup of the soup and lets out a happy groan. She takes a bite of the meatballs and lets out a louder groan. "This is sooooo good. You guys are amazing cooks."

"Thanks, we can teach you sometime if you want."

"I would love that thank you." Dawn looks up into the night sky to see the stars and lets out a small sad sigh. "Ryan?"

"Yeah?"

"Was it hard for you to leave and be far from your home?"

I nod my head guessing how Dawn is feeling. "You miss her don't you?"

Dawn slowly nods her head as she quickly wipes away a small tear. "I knew it wasn't going to be easy to be away from home, but I didn't think it would be this hard."

I got up and walked towards Dawn then sat down next to her. I wrap my arm around her and gave her a hug. "I know I went through the same thing you did, but hey. We're together though and that should make you feel a little better that you're not traveling alone."

Dawn nods her head again and returns the hug. "Thank you Ryan, you're a true friend."

"I know."

We see Rachel walking towards us and hugs Dawn's arm. **We're here if you need our help.**

"Thanks."

Rachel and I walk back towards our side to continue eating, until I feel her pulling on my arm. "Is something wrong Rachel?"

**Someone is nearby.** Rachel points towards the large tree near where Dawn's tent and bike are at. **Over there.**

I motion for Charizard to shake the tree hard to see who is in there. He flew towards the tree and begins flapping his wings hard. The wings pick up a strong wind causing the tree to shake up and down. After a minute of flapping we see someone falling off the tree and landing on Dawn's bike. We run towards the tree and see who it is.

"Who is that?" asked Dawn.

We got a good view on who the figure is. He is wearing a black hoodie covering his face, blue jeans, gray shoes, and black gloves. "All right, talk. Who are you?"

"Son of a…what the hell Ryan? I haven't seen you in a week and this is how you say 'hi'?"

I soon recognize who it is and look shock. "Derek?"

"Yeah, who were you expecting?" Derek cracks his back into place and smacks me in my right arm. "It's been a while, how have you been?"

"Um great it's good to see you again."

"Same to you," Derek turns to Rachel and pets her head. "Hey there little Rach, how are you? You've been keeping Ryan out of trouble?"

Rachel nods her head. **Of course and it's been a while since we last saw you. We thought you left to go back home?**

"Eh, I was but I decided to come to Sinnoh and compete." Derek then noticed Dawn and approached her. "Hey there baby, how you doing?"

He kisses Dawn's hand making her feel a little uncomfortable. "Um f-fine thanks…who are you?"

Derek lets go of Dawn's hand and introduces himself. "My name is Derek and who might you be my beautiful sweet angel?"

I can see Dawn's blushing so I decided to step in. "She's my friend Dawn and you stay away from her dude."

"Why? She's not your girlfriend right?" asked Derek.

"No."

"So, what's the problem?" Derek goes to hit on Dawn again. "So, you single?"

Rachel's eyes begin to glow red as she slams Derek into the tree hard. **We haven't seen you in a week and already the first thing you do is hit on our friend?**

I let out an annoyed sigh and talk to Dawn. "Sorry Dawn, Derek has a tendency to get carried away when it comes to hitting on girls."

"It's all right." Dawn feels relief that Derek wasn't kissing her hand anymore. "You can let go of him Rachel."

Rachel releases Derek who falls to the ground face first. **Fine, but if you want me to do it again just say the word.**

"Deal."

Derek gets up rubbing his face. "Damn, you two haven't changed much."

"Derek, what were you doing up that tree?" asked Dawn.

"Oh well I like sleeping in a tree." Derek climbs up the tree again, this time grabbing his stuff. "It feels good and it you get a good view of where you are when you wake up."

"That sounds amazing."

"It is Dawn and you guys should try it," said Derek as he jumps off the tree and lands on the ground. "By the way Ryan, what's up with you traveling with Dawn?"

"Oh, well her mom is a friend of my mom and she asked me if I can travel with her," I said explaining why Dawn is with me. "Dawn agreed to come with me and now we're traveling together."

"Sweet," just then an idea popped into Derek's mind. "Hey, you're heading towards the Sinnoh League, right?"

"Not yet," I said as I take out my badge case. "I still need to get eight badges in order to get in and I need to help Dawn compete in the Pokemon contest."

"The one involving the coordinators?"

Dawn nods her head. "Yep, I'm going to be a top coordinator just like my mom."

Derek claps his hands together and smiles. "Well, since we're both going to participate in the Sinnoh League, why don't I join you guys?"

"That sounds great." I turn towards Dawn hoping she'll be okay with this. "You don't mind, do you Dawn?"

Dawn shakes her head slowly. "No problem I don't mind as long as he doesn't try hitting on me."

"I'll try." Derek then turns towards Rachel. "I'm surprise you haven't evolved into your Gardevoir form by now Rach."

**I decided to stay this way until we get to our first gym battle.**

"And because she enjoys sitting on my shoulder when we travel," I said getting a nice reaction out of Rachel.

**I don't always travel on your shoulder…just when my feet hurt.**

I roll my eyes and pick Rachel up. "I don't mind and if it makes you happy then it's okay."

Rachel smiles at me and gives me a hug. **Thanks Ryan, I appreciate it.**

Derek lets out an 'awe' sound. "How cute, you two are perfect for one another."

Dawn nods her head in agreement. "Yes they do *Yawns* oh man I'm exhausted. I'm going to tuck in and…MY BIKE!"

We looked over and just noticed Dawn's bike is destroyed when Derek landed on it.

"Oh yeah," Derek lets out a small laughter. "I forgot about that. Sorry about that, but in my defense it's your fault for leaving it there."

"My fault?" Dawn said as she approached Derek holding a piece of her handle bar. "How was I suppose to know you were sleeping up there?"

"Hmmm, knock?" asked Derek letting out another laugh until Dawn begins chasing him with her handle bar.

I see Rachel turning towards me with a concern look. **Should we stop them?**

I shrug my shoulders knowing there was no point." Nah, let them fight it out of their system. Let's just go to bed."

Rachel nods her head and follows me to bed, while motioning for the others to head off to sleep too. Once inside our tent I laid down on my sleeping bag and feel Rachel snuggling close to my chest, while grabbing my arm. I smile at her and kiss her on the cheek.

"Goodnight Rachel."

I hear Rachel letting out a small cute yawn. **Goodnight Ryan…I love you.**

My eyes open wide with what Rachel just said. "What was that?"

Rachel begins to act nervously and corrects herself. **I mean sleep well…yeah that's it.**

I was about to question her when I let out a loud yawn and decided not to pursued this. "All right, good night then and sleep tight."

**Chapter is over and sorry for not making it long. I decided also that Rachel will not evolve just yet. Not until we get to the first gym battle, which won't be long. I hope everyone likes how this went and how I brought Derek in. Yep, he hit on Dawn in the first version of the Pokemon story and now he does the same in this one.**

**Also I will explain why Ryan doesn't have the bike (that he was given earlier in the story) in the first version of the story. I forgot to talk about what happened to it and it will be explained in this one. Also thanks to my friend for his help on looking over the story. I appreciate it and thanks for your help. It's time for me to go, take care, and see you all next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back everyone and we are a few days before Halloween arrives. A shame I couldn't upload this on that day since I told everyone every Monday a new Pokemon chapter would appear. Have to keep my word and I'm sure no one wants to wait for a new chapter to appear. For those who didn't read the last chapter I decided to wait until Rachel evolves into her Gardevoir form later, but she will evolve. **

**I want to thank my friend for his help as always for looking over my work and helping me check to see if there are any mistakes on it. For those who also don't know for this story the Bold is going to represent the thoughts, while the **_Italic_** will represent the Pokemon talking. I don't own anything of Pokemon just my OC and for those who gave me OCs I promise yours will be in the story in due time. Now let the chapter begin! **

**Sparing fun**

_Route 202 (Ryan's pov)_

I began waking up when I heard my alarm clock ringing. Grabbing it I threw it out of my tent where I heard it smashing into a tree. Why I bought an alarm clock I'll never know. I then felt something on my chest and I see it's Rachel who is still sleeping on my chest. I smile when I saw this and pet her head softly.

She lets out a small sigh and nuzzles her head against my chest. It feels good and I've never minded her sleeping on my chest. I've been okay with this ever since she was a Ralts. She would hug my arm during the night whenever she had a nightmare. After a while she would be okay and sleep on my chest for the rest of the night. It has been this way for the last three years and I don't mind it at all.

I guess the reason why that is because I've had some feelings towards Rachel for the last few months. These feelings were small so I never paid much attention to them. Over time though these feelings continued to grow to the point that I had to keep them locked up while I'm around Rachel so she doesn't get freaked out.

I gently picked Rachel up and placed her on my pillow while I get out of the tent. Once I got out of the tent I headed off towards the lake to get some fresh water. On my way to the lake I see Derek sleeping under the same tree he was sleeping in yesterday. I grab a small rock and threw it at Derek to wake him up.

"Derek, you awake?"

Derek didn't move and continues sleeping. I threw another rock this time it hit his face causing him to wake up. "Hey! Who threw that?!"

"Down here dummy."

Derek turns towards me and smiles. "Hey Ryan, watcha doing?"

"Mind coming down here? I need to talk to you."

Derek gets up on the tree branch, but slips and falls off the tree towards me. "Ouch! Damn that hurt. Good thing I landed on something soft."

"Derek…get…off."

Derek looks down and sees me. "Hey dude, what are you doing down there?"

I get up pushing Derek off me and popped my back. "Sheesh dude, didn't I tell you to lay off the junk food?"

"Yes and I chose to ignore you." Derek jumps back up the tree and grabs his back before jumping back down. "So, what's up?"

"First off, when did you and Dawn finish arguing?"

Derek shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know. I climbed the tree and went to sleep while she kept yelling at me."

I let out a small annoyed sigh and groan. "Why didn't you just apologize for breaking her bike?"

"I will not apologize for something I didn't do on purpose!" shouted Derek. "It's not my fault she's whiny and bratty."

"Why is it everytime you meet my friends you end up pissing them off?"

Derek shrugs his shoulders again. "I don't know."

"Well, I'm assuming you're going to join us, right?" Derek nods his head. "Good, so apologize to her and don't piss her off."

"I will and I'll even buy her a new bike, if she gives me a kiss."

I glared at Derek who has that goofy smile on his face. "Please tell me you didn't tell her that?"

Derek smiles and nods his head. "Don't worry. I know she's your friend so if she does say yes to the kiss I'll just tell her I was kidding."

"Good," I took out my canteen and placed it in the lake to get some water. "How long have you been here in Sinnoh?"

"A week," said Derek as he sits down on the grass near the lake. "I would have been here longer but I wanted to train my Pokemon before coming here."

"Smart move," I said knowing the Pokemon and trainers here are probably strong. "How many badges did you get?"

I finished filling my canteen and began to drink some water when Derek told me the number of badges he got.

"All of them."

I spat out the water in shock and turn towards Derek who shows me the badges he got. "How in the world did you get all the badges in just one week?"

"Well," Derek took out a map of Sinnoh and shows me the places he has been to. "First, I started out at the last gym in Sunyshore City. Then after that I went all the way backwards facing every gym leader until I came here. Look! There we are."

Derek shows me on the map drawings of me, Rachel, Dawn, and him. I stared at Derek with an annoyed look for getting all his badges so soon. "You suck."

Derek lets out a small laugh and nods his head. "Thank you and don't worry you'll get your badge…by the way when are you going to have Rachel evolve or you don't want her too because you love her too much?"

My eyes narrowed at Derek regretting me telling him my secret. "I told you not to bring that up."

"Come on dude, just tell her the truth. What's the worst than can happen?"

I let out a small sigh and knew what would happen if Rachel did find out. "She will either be okay with it or it will cause what we have to be ruined."

"Hmm I would go with the first one." Derek falls backwards and looks up into the sky. "She likes you Ryan. It's pretty obvious, especially how she blushes everytime you carry her or compliment her."

I never realized that. Now that I think about it she always did like spending a lot of time with me and would get mad if I'm with any girls who were cute. I never gave that any thought, but if Derek is right then maybe she does like me. Still, why hasn't she said anything to me? Is it because she's worried like I am if I told her I like her?

"Look Ryan, I'm not going to tell you to tell her right now you like her. Just find the right moment to do it and tell her."

I nod in agreement and put my canteen away. "You think it will work?"

Derek shrugs his shoulders. "Maybe, do you think Dawn would actually kiss me to buy her a new bike?"

I glared at Derek and drop my canteen on his groan hurting him. "Not on your life."

_(Rachel's pov)_

I began to wake up and see Ryan is not here. I wondered where he went until I heard his voice outside. Opening the tent I see him over by the lake talking to Derek. Sighing in relief I close the tent and began to get ready since I knew we were going to leave. Once I got everything together I got outside and see it's a beautiful morning.

I'm so happy and I hope this day goes well. Heck, who knows? Maybe today might be the day I finally tell Ryan the truth. I always tell myself I am going to tell him the truth, but I always back down at the last second or make up some stupid excuse. Well not today. Today I plan to tell him and I hope he says he loves me back. At least I hope he does love me back.

Humans and Pokemon together as lovers is not allowed. I mean I know there are places that do allow it, but many think it's wrong. I don't think it is. If two people love each other so much, then why can't a human and his Pokemon be together if they love each other? All I can do is hope Ryan does love me back and will accept my love.

Before I could say anything first I needed to wake Dawn up. So I put the tent away using my powers and walk towards Dawn's tent. I noticed she's still sleeping and didn't look like she was close to waking up. So I decided to try quietly and gently to wake her up.

**Daaaawn, wake up it's time for us to go.** Dawn yawned out loud and continued sleeping. So I tried to wake her up again this time nudging her shoulder**. Dawn, it's time to wake up. So get up and let's go.**

Dawn lets out another loud yawn and mumbles in her sleep. "Five more minutes mommy."

I giggled quietly when she thought I was her mom. Well, as her friend I should just leave her alone and let her get some more sleep. However, I know how much Ryan wants to get going to his first gym battle so I will have to wake Dawn up the nice and gentle way.

I picked up an empty bag and began breathing into it. Once I finish breathing into the bag I hold on to the end keeping the air inside. I move the bag over Dawn's head and popped it letting out a loud bang which woke her up.

"What happened?! Who's there?! Where am I?!" Dawn looks over and sees me holding the bag. Her expression turned from shock to anger. "Why did you do that?"

**Well, it's time for us to get going. **I said while acting innocent.

Dawn picks up her alarm clock and then looks back at me with a glare. "It's 6:30 in the morning…why so early?"

**We always leave early to get to the next town before dark.** I use my powers to pull Dawn out of her sleeping bag and wrapped it up. **So get dressed, brush your hair, and meet us outside in five minutes and if you fell back to sleep I'm going to wake you up with cold water.**

Dawn continues glaring at me before accepting defeat. "You're evil in the morning you know that right?"

I smile at Dawn and nod my head. **I know I am. **

Once I left I began heading towards the lake to get something to drink. While I'm there I look across the lake to see Derek and Ryan talking. As I watch the fight I began to remember when I competed in my first battle. I didn't do well, but Ryan didn't care. He tells me as long as I'm okay and did my best then that's all that matters.

When I first met him I formed some small feelings towards him, but I never acted on them. Probably because I was young and didn't know what those feelings were. It wasn't until I evolved into a Kirlia when those feelings began to grow some more. I then realize what those feelings were, but I never told Ryan about them out of fear.

I remember during our journey I met a Pokemon who knew about my feelings for Ryan. He warned me not to say anything to my trainer because many humans will never accept them as a couple. However, despite the warnings I never gave up my chance to tell Ryan the truth about my feelings.

**I hope you say yes Ryan.**

"Yes to what?" I turn around and see Dawn walking towards me already dressed, but is brushing her hair.

**Yes oooooon using me for the first gym battle. Yeah, that's it.** I didn't like lying, but I couldn't tell Dawn the truth, especially if she freaks out.

"Oh, well I'm sure he will since you're his strongest Pokemon…right?"

I nod my head. **Yes I am, but Ryan doesn't care who is the strongest on his team. He trains us all equally and makes sure we can take on any opponent. **

"Any?"

I nod my head again and explain this to Dawn. **For example, my weakness is Dark-type Pokemon. Ryan trained me so I can use other attacks that can be affective against those types of Pokemon so when I fight them I can beat them. **

Dawn nods her head understanding what I'm saying. "I see, I always thought if you fought a Dark-type Pokemon you would lose. Not that I'm saying you would I'm just saying that that's what I heard."

**I understand don't worry. Ryan does worry about that, but as long as we train and give everything we have then everything will turn out well in the end. **I noticed the guys finished their talk and are heading this way. **If you pay attention to what we say and do then you'll be able to use that knowledge in your contests.**

Dawn smiles at me and nods her head. "I will and thank you."

_(Normal pov)_

Derek and Ryan head back towards the girls who finished getting their stuff together. "Good morning Dawn. How do you feel about your first night out here?"

"It was great Ryan," Dawn then turns her attention towards Derek glaring at him. "Except for the part when he broke my bike."

Derek rolls his eyes in annoyance. "Get over it already. It wasn't my fault I landed on your dumb bike."

"It wasn't dumb it was a gift. I told you that yesterday!" shouted Dawn.

"Well how was I suppose to know that?!" shouted Derek back.

Ryan not wanting this argument to continue whistles loudly, causing his friends to stop fighting. "Enough you two! I don't want you guys to be like this while we travel together."

"But Ryan, he broke my bike," said Dawn. "He told me if I wanted another I would have to kiss him."

Derek lets out a loud sigh. "Oh my I was kidding. If you want a new bike I'll pay you back."

Dawn turns to Derek a little surprise that he is going to actually get her another bike. "Oh, well thank you."

Derek smiles at Dawn and approaches her. "Of course if you do want to kiss me then all you have to do is ask."

Rachel uses her powers to send Derek to the floor. **Some things never change huh?**

Ryan snickers while helping his friend up. "Looks like you're going to have to be careful Derek, unless you want Rachel to send you to the floor."

Derek stares at Rachel and he knows she'll do it. "Fine, I'll behave. First things first though do you mind if we have a little sparing match Ryan?"

Ryan smiles at his friend and nods his head. "You want to join me Rachel?"

Rachel nods her head. **Yes, let's do it.**

Derek turns to Dawn and hands her a whistle. "You mind being the ref? Oh and don't worry about the whistle it's clean."

Dawn didn't want to take that chance so she puts it away. "I don't mind, but I'm not using the whistle."

"All right then let's hurry up and get through with this so you can get your first badge Ryan." Derek takes out his Pokeball and twirls it around his right finger.

"Wait, how many badges do you have Derek?" asked Dawn.

"All of them," said Ryan as Rachel gets into fighting position. "Which doesn't matter to me since we'll beat them all too and then we'll beat Derek in the Sinnoh League, right Rachel?"

Rachel nods her head. **That's right, just like we're going to do right now.**

Derek has a small confident smile on his face as he throws his Pokeball. "We'll see, Go! Umbreon!"

Umbreon appears from her Pokeball and lets out a soft cry. Ryan recognizes the Umbreon and smiles. "So your Eevee evolved into Umbreon huh?"

Derek nods his head. "Yep, think you're ready to take on my girl Rachel?"

Rachel's smile didn't change and looks confident. **I defeated her before and I'll do it again.**

"We'll see."

Dawn decides to start the battle. "All right, let the battle…begin!"

But neither Pokemon made a move and neither trainer made a command. Dawn was confused by this and thinks they were waiting for the first one to make their move. But then she notices both her friends staring at her and it looked like _they_ were waiting for her to do something.

"What?"

"You're supposed to blow the whistle to start." Derek explained.

"I am not blowing this whistle." Dawn refused to use the whistle, especially if Derek gave it to her.

"Dawn, just blow it so we can start." Ryan knew Derek wouldn't have done anything to the whistle and then gives it to Dawn. It's not like him to try something that mean.

"We can wait out here as long as it takes." Derek takes out an apple from his jacket and begins to eat it, while Umbreon sleeps. Ryan does some stretches, while Rachel does a little dance.

Dawn lets out an annoyed sigh and decides to blow it. "Fine."

She blows on the whistle and the two trainers begin.

"Umbreon use Shadow Ball!"

Umbreon shoots off a dark ball towards Rachel. She uses Teleport to dodge the attack and appear behind Umbreon.

"Rachel, use Thunderpunch!"

Rachel tries to punch Umbreon who dodges the attack with ease.

"Good job girl now use Iron Tail!"

Umbreon's tail glows and she swings it at Rachel hitting her on the cheek. She slides along the ground, but recovers. Umbreon charges at her, but Rachel uses her Teleport to appear away from her opponent.

"All right Rachel use Psychic!"

Rachel's eyes begin to glow as she lifts several rocks around her, then tosses them towards Umbreon.

"Dodge it and then use Shadow Ball!"

Umbreon dodges the rocks and shoots off another Shadow Ball.

"Rachel use Shadow Ball too!"

Both attacks collide against each other causing a loud explosion that shook the ground. Once the dust settles both Pokemon stare at each other and didn't take their eyes off one another. Dawn is amazed at how strong are both her friends. She was almost intimidated by both men. **I better be careful next time I say anything bad towards Derek.**

"Not bad Derek," said Ryan who is smiling. "Umbreon has gotten stronger since we last fought her in her Eevee form."

Derek smiles back and nods his head. "You and Rachel have gotten better too. I can't wait until we get to the Sinnoh League when we fight all out."

Ryan nods his head. "Yeah, ready to continue?"

"All right, so let's do this Umbreon." Umbreon nods her head.

Ryan decides to try communicating with Rachel using telepathy. He learned how to communicate with her when she taught him how to use telepathy. It wasn't easy, but after a year of training they managed to make it work. Of course he can only communicate with Rachel and can't listen into anyone's mind.

**Rachel, can you hear me?**

Rachel nods her head. **I hear you, what's up?**

**When Umbreon attacks wait until you see an opening and then attack with Thunderpunch.** Ryan knew Umbreon will make a mistake, but needs to wait for the right time.

Rachel smiles and nods her head again. **Gotcha, let's do this.**

"Umbreon, use Shadow Ball!"

Umbreon shoots off a Shadow Ball at Rachel who dodges it. Umbreon continues attacking, while Rachel continues dodging. She has a lot of stamina and can dodge the attacks, but she knew it wouldn't be for long. Umbreon is fast too and would be able to take her down before Rachel can stop her.

"Umbreon use Shadow Ball again!" Umbreon shoots another attack at Rachel who dodges the attack, but as soon as she did Derek gives another command. "Use Iron Tail!"

Umbreon appears in front of Rachel and hits her on the face sending her towards the ground again.

"Rachel!" shouted Ryan concern that Rachel is hurt.

"Is it over?" asked Dawn wondering if Rachel is done.

Before Ryan can go check on her she begins to get up slowly. The group can hear her panting loudly as she struggles to get up. Once she manages to get back on her feet they see a bruise on her left cheek where she got hit by the attack.

"Rachel, you want to stop?" asked Ryan wanting to stop the fight, but knew if he did without Rachel giving him the okay then she would be mad.

Rachel smiles at Ryan and nods her head. **Don't worry about me Ryan, I'm fine.**

Ryan sighs in relief glad that she's okay, but knows what they need to do. "All right, let's finish this fight."

"As tough as your trainer Rach, but that stubbornness you have is going to end up costing you this fight." Derek turns to Umbreon who nods her head. "All right girl let's end this. Use Shadow Ball!"

Umbreon charges up another Shadow Ball and get's ready to unleash it.

"Rachel, use Shadow Ball too!"

Both Pokemon shoot off both their attacks, which again collide and cause a huge explosion. The explosion shocks the ground and covers the area in dust. Derek though sees Rachel's shadow and sees his chance.

"Umbreon, use Iron Tail!"

Umbreon sees the shadow and charges at Rachel then swings her tail, but the moment her attacks connects she sees something is wrong. Her attack passes through the shadow and they see it was a Double Team move from Rachel.

Before Derek can get Umbreon away, Rachel appears from behind and hits her opponent hard in the face with her Thunderpunch attack. Umbreon falls to the ground hard and passes out. Once the dust settles everyone can see what happened and who the winner is.

"Umbreon is unable to battle. The winner goes to Rachel and Ryan!" said Dawn declaring her friends the winner.

"All right Rach! You did it." Ryan runs up to Rachel who jumps into his arms.

**We did it Ryan. You're planning and timing helped us win the fight.**

Ryan lets out a small laugh and pets Rachel's head. "And we wouldn't have been able to win if it wasn't for you too."

Dawn smiles happily for her friends. "You guys are amazing. I knew you were strong, but I didn't think you were this strong."

Ryan smiles proudly and scratches the back of his head. "Yeah, sorry for holding back yesterday Dawn. We just didn't want to hurt Piplup if Rach fought at full power."

"Its fine, I understand and next time we do spar you better not hold back."

"Deal." Ryan turns to Derek who checks on Umbreon before putting her back in her Pokeball. "Is she okay?"

Derek nods his head and extends his hand at his friend. "Good battle. I'm glad to see you two still got it."

"Of course."

Rachel approaches Derek and he shakes her hand. "You fought hard my friend as always, but next time though we will have our moment."

Rachel smiles and nods her head. **And we'll be looking forward to next time we do fight.**

Derek lets out a small laugh before picking up his backpack. "So, shall we get going then?"

"Sure, let's head to the next city and see if we can get a bite to eat." Rachel jumps on Ryan's shoulder and hugs him. **And of course get you ice cream for toughing it out in that fight.**

Rachel remembers Ryan always promising his Pokemon sweets if they do well in their battle and give everything they have. **Thank you Ryan, but what will we do about the bike?**

Ryan remembers Johanna giving him her husband's bike and he knows they can't leave it behind. "Well, Dawn would you like to use it?"

"Really? You sure?" asked Dawn.

Ryan nods his head as he grabs the bike and gives it to Dawn. "It's your dad's. It's only right you should use it."

"Thank you Ryan." Dawn moves forward and kisses him on the cheek causing him to blush, but also causes Rachel to become angry.

"Hey, where's my kiss?" Before Dawn can respond to Derek's comment, Rachel unable to actually hurt Dawn takes it out on Derek sending him flying towards the lake. "Help! I can't swim! Save me!"

Ryan lets out an annoyed sigh knowing it was Rachel who did that, but he'll have to give her a lecture later. He takes off his jacket and belt then dives into the water to rescue his friend. Dawn wonders how Derek fell into the lake until she looks down at Rachel and sees she looks mad.

"Did you do that?"

Rachel didn't say anything except let out an 'hmph' noise before walking off. Dawn wonders what that was all about before turning back towards the lake to see Ryan struggling to get Derek to shore. She lets out a small sigh and puts her stuff on the basket of her bike. **This is going to be a looooong trip.**

**Rachel is pissed and Derek suffered her wrath. Think she'll get over it or think she'll take out her anger on Derek? Also what did you guys think of the battle? Good I hope and I want to thank my friend for his help. Thanks for looking over the chapter and helping me make sure there are no mistakes. Please leave reviews and let me know what you thought of the chapter. Nothing negative please if you didn't like it then don't leave a review. Take care and see you all next time. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to say thanks again for all the support and reviews you guys have send for this story. I was concern I wasn't going to get a lot of people's attention into this, but I was wrong. Thanks for everything guys and thank you to my friend who remains anonymous for his help on my story. I appreciate your help and helping me make sure this story doesn't have any mistakes.**

**I'm sure you know by now from reading the title that will appear in the story. If you don't know well you'll find out soon enough. Now let's get started with the disclaimer since again I doubt anyone is reading this. I don't own anything of Pokemon just my OC. Also for those who don't know: the **_Italic_** will represent the Pokemon talking and Bold is for thoughts. Let the chapter begin! **

**Mia and Gale**

_Jubilife City (Ryan's pov)_

After a few hours of walking we finally made it to the city. It was a lot bigger than any of the other cities we have gone to and there are so many people with their Pokemon walking around. We head towards the Pokemon center to heal up our Pokemon and get a bite to eat.

We handed our Pokemon to Nurse Joy and went to get something to eat while our Pokemon get healed. While we wait Derek takes out his map and we begin talking about where we're going to. There are many choices, but Derek made a suggestion on where we can go.

"I say we go to the Oreburgh City first and get you that gym badge. It's only a day away and all we have to do is go through a cave to get to the city."

I did want to have my first gym battle, but Dawn had other ideas. "I thought we agreed we would go to my Pokemon contest first and then to Ryan's first gym battle?"

I agreed with Dawn since she wants to show off her Pokemon, but Derek disagreed. "The contest is not for another three days. Besides, from what I've seen during your battle against Ryan you still need a lot of little blue."

Dawn glares at Derek after what he called her. "I told you I don't like that nickname and you were spying on us?"

"Duh," said Derek taking a sip from his cup. "I didn't say anything because I was tired and wanted to take a nap."

Dawn wanted to hurt Derek, but I calmed her down. "Relax Dawn hurting him won't solve anything."

Dawn however disagreed. "It will help me feel good."

Derek moves his plate away and explains his reasons behind what he said. "Look, I've seen many past contest battles and how they work. Trust me, if you're going to make it through you're first contests then you're going to need to learn some tricks."

"Tricks?" asked Dawn.

Derek nods his head and explains. "People have their Pokemon do amazing tricks to impress the crowd and the judges. If you can't get the crowd going then you won't make it to the next round. However, if you can do something that will blow their minds away then you'll make it to round two."

I continued explaining after Derek. "Round two involves battles where you have to beat your opponent's Pokemon. Then you get to the finals where all you have to do is beat the final participant and you'll win the contest."

Dawn looks on amazed at our knowledge of the Pokemon contest. "Wow, I didn't know that part involving the battles. I just thought you have to show off your Pokémon's skills and you win."

Derek lets out a small laugh and shakes his head. "If they did it that way then it wouldn't be much fun."

I nod in agreement with Derek. "Dawn, we'll come back for the contest after my gym battle. I promise we won't take long and I'll help you get ready for the contest when we get back, okay?"

Dawn lets out a small sigh before nodding slowly. "Oh all right. I'll hold you to your word then."

"Thank you." Nurse Joy approached me and informed us our Pokemon are healed up. "Come on guys let's go get our Pokemon."

"In a minute I actually want to talk to Dawn," Derek turns towards Dawn. "You don't mind right?"

Dawn turns towards me unsure if she should stay. I reassured her with a smile and knew she'll be fine. "It's okay Dawn."

A small smile appears and Dawn nods her head. "Okay."

_(Normal pov)_

Once Ryan left to check on their Pokemon Derek speaks with Dawn alone. "All right Derek, what do you want to talk about?"

Derek smiles at the young girl and hands her a small case. "Open it."

Dawn opens the case slowly and sees nothing inside. "What is this for?"

"That my dear is your ribbon case," said Derek as he hands her a small card. "And that is your registration to be part of the Pokemon contest."

Dawn looks at Derek surprise with what he did and how he did this. "When did you do this?"

Derek smiles at the girl and explains. "While you and Ryan were calling your moms I went to Nurse Joy to register you. She gave me the case and handed me your card."

Dawn is flattered by this nice offer, but is still confused. "But why?"

Derek knew she would ask him that question. So he decides to explain this to her. "Consider this my way of apologizing for being a jerk yesterday and today. I'm not a bad guy and once you get to know me well you will agree with me."

Dawn smiles at Derek and puts the case away. "Thank you Derek and I'm sorry for how I acted yesterday too."

Derek extends his arm out. "How about a hug then?" Dawn decides to hug him. Once they break the hug he speaks again. "Cool, now how about a kiss?"

Dawn smacks Derek on the arm. "You are a dumbass."

Derek simply smiles. "Just a little."

_Meanwhile (Rachel's pov)_

Nurse Joy took me and the rest of the Pokeballs of Ryan, Derek, and Dawn back towards the entrance. It feels good to get healed up, especially when you get free food after your healed. The downside is I have to wait for the other Pokemon to heal before I go back to Ryan. I don't like being away from him for too long.

Once we make it towards the entrance I see Ryan waiting there for me and talks to the nurse. "How are they Nurse Joy?"

Nurse Joy smiles at Ryan and hands him his Pokeballs. "You're Pokemon are all healthy and in good shape."

I can see Ryan smiling when he heard the news. "That's good to hear, thank you."

I got up and jump into Ryan's arms hugging him. I can hear Nurse Joy giggling. "She cares about you a lot. I have seen many Pokemon care for their trainers, but not like her."

Ryan laughs softly and nods in agreement. "She's very special."

**And you're special too Ryan.** I said speaking to Ryan through telepathy without the nurse hearing what I said. **Where are the others?**

Ryan responds through the telepathic link we have. **Their talking, but they'll be here soon.**

**Oh, okay that's fine then.** Nurse Joy and Ryan say their goodbyes before she goes back to work. **So, what did we decide to do?**

"We're going to go to Oreburgh City for our first Gym Battle and then we'll come back here."

I had a feeling we would be doing that and I'm looking forward to it. **When do we leave?**

"As soon as we get supplies, then we'll go." We see Derek and Dawn heading towards us, then grab their Pokeballs. "You guys ready to go?"

"Sure, but first I'm going to go find a store to buy some new clothes." Derek pulls up his backup only for the straps to break. "And buy a new backpack."

"Mind if I come along?" Derek was about to say something, but Dawn stops him. "No, I'm not going shopping with you I just need to find some hairclips since I left my extra ones back home."

"Fine," Derek turns towards Ryan and me. "You two need anything?"

"Nope, we're good," said Ryan. "Do you guys need anything from the market?"

"Just some canned food and fruit," said Derek handing Ryan a list of things he needs. "Among other things."

"I'm fine Ryan, but thanks," said Dawn who didn't need anything.

"All right, ready to go Rachel?"

I nod my head. **Yeah, let's go get some food.**

"Okay and Derek stay out of trouble in the city please."

Derek just rolls his eyes at us. "Oh please I won't get in trouble…again."

Dawn though looks confused. "What did he do that got him in trouble in the city?"

Derek covers Ryan's mouth to keep him from talking. "Never mind, let's go!"

Derek grabs Dawn and they take off shopping. Once they were gone I began giggling. **Do you really think they'll stay out of trouble?**

Ryan shakes his head. "Nope, but hopefully she'll try keeping him out of trouble."

_(Normal pov)_

Once their friends left Derek and Dawn headed out too to go shopping. They head towards several stores where they found many different kinds of clothes, jewelry, shoes, and other items that Dawn wanted to buy. However, they were all too expensive and neither of them had the money to buy them.

This disappointed Dawn who wanted to buy some dresses to try out for her first contest. She already has a dress that her mom made for her, but she wants some extra ones just in case something happens to her other dresses. So they went on looking at more stores hoping to find one that doesn't cost a lot.

They searched every store and found nothing. "I can't believe there is no store anywhere that isn't so expensive."

Derek nods in agreement. "Yep, that is the life of living in the city. Everything is so expensive that if you don't have a big fancy job or rich parents then you won't survive long."

"And how do you know this?" asked Dawn.

Derek smiles at Dawn and takes a sip from the soda he bought earlier. "I know because I have visited many cities and trust me they're all the same."

"Oh, well what are we going to do then if my dress gets ruined?"

"Don't worry," said Derek as he takes out a sewing pin from his backpack. "I'm good at making clothes and fixing them."

"If you're good at fixing them then why don't you fix your backpack?"

"You're kidding right?" Derek shows her his backpack. "This thing is old and it smells. I need a new one that isn't like my old one. Plus I have a coupon that gives me half price for a new backpack."

"Oh, well can you really make me a new dress?"

"Not only can I make you a new one," Derek shows Dawn her sewing kit. "I can make you several. Heck, I can even make a beautiful dress out of old clothes."

"Wow, that's cool thanks so much Derek." Dawn walks up to Derek and hugs him.

Derek returns the hug. No problem…so how about that kiss?"

Dawn breaks the hug and smacks Derek again on the arm. "Way to ruin the moment."

Derek just smiles at Dawn. "Yeah I know. Now then let's go get some supplies."

"Fine, but if you ask me again for a kiss I will slap you in the face."

"Fine, but you know in the end I will get that kiss," said Derek confident he will get a kiss from Dawn.

"That is never going to happen."

Derek just laughs. "Never say never."

_Meanwhile (Rachel's pov)_

We came to a small market where Ryan and I entered. We looked around and see a lot of different types of food they have. We even see they have stuff for Pokemon. They have toothbrushes, medicine, and clothes.

We looked around and are approached by a girl around Ryan's age. She has long red hair, black bow on top and red eyes. She is wearing blue pants, long white dress that reaches her knees, red gloves, and blue shoes. Next to her is a Gallade who is taller and younger than the ones we've seen in the past.

"Good morning," said the girl as she greeted us. "My name is Mia and this is Gale, my Gallade."

I can see Ryan smiling at the girl and introduces us. "Nice to meet you, my name is Ryan and this is Rachel."

Mia smiles at us and shakes Ryan's hand. "That is a beautiful name for a beautiful Kirlia."

I can feel my cheeks lightening up, but I keep my face hidden from her. **T-thank you.**

"You're Gallade looks cool," said Ryan impressed with how Gallade looks. "How long have you had him?"

Mia shrugs her shoulders. "I don't keep count on how many years we have been together."

"Oh okay well that makes sense."

Mia nods her head. "So, is there anything you two are looking for? Maybe something that caught your eyes, Rachel?"

I turned my head towards a scarf I spotted earlier. I noticed Gallade looking at me and can see what I was looking at. He walks over and grabs the scarf and hands it to Mia. She looks towards me and smiles some more.

"Good taste and I think it will look good on you."

I smile at Mia as she wraps the scarf around my neck. **Thank you and it feels good.**

"You're welcome Rachel." She then turns towards Ryan. "If you want I can show you around, while we let our Pokemon talk."

"Sure," Ryan then turns towards me. "You don't mind right Rachel?"

I shake my head slowly. **Not at all just don't take too long.**

"No problem."

_(Normal pov)_

Once they left Rachel looks around at the other clothes for Pokemon and notices some socks that are made for my kind for the cold. Ryan sometimes gives me his socks or puts me in his jacket whenever we go somewhere cold. I tried some on and they feel very comfortable. I could get used to this.

_"You like it?" _Rachel turns towards Gale who is talking to her. _Mia and her family made every single clothes you see here for every kind of Pokemon._

She looks at the clothes and looks surprise. _"They must love Pokemon to make all of this."_

Gale nods his head. _"They do, just like I know your trainer does for you."_

Rachel turns towards Gale and nods her head. _"He does care for us. For every single one of us."_

Gale agrees with Rachel. _"You're lucky to have someone who cares for you and someone who I'm sure wouldn't trade you away, right?"_

Rachel nods her head. _"Yes, many asked him if he wanted to trade me. Some try trading their Pokemon who are bigger and stronger than me, but each time he turns them down."_

_"Have you asked him why?"_

Rachel nods her head again and explains. _"He told me he would never trade away a friend for anything. Not for another Pokemon and not for money. He isn't selfish and that's why I'm glad to have him as my trainer."_

Gale smiles happy for Rachel and kneels down next to her. _"You're lucky to have someone who looks out for you and someone who is going to be a great mate to you."_

This caused Rachel's face to glow as she turns away from Gale. _"Wh-what are you talking about? I don't like him that way."_

This caused Gale to laugh and pet Rachel's head. _"It's okay, we know."_

_"Know what?"_ asked Rachel still confused by what Gale is talking about.

_"Mia and I know you like your human, just like we know he likes you too."_

Rachel gasps quietly and turns her head back at Gale. _"H-he does? Like how I really feel for him?"_

_"Yes,"_ Gale explains how he and Mia knew this. "_Mia and I have a very strong connection that allows us to see deep into people's mind and emotions. We can see if they are good people, if they love someone, and if they have a strong bond like what you and Ryan have for one another."_

_ "Wow, that's amazing,"_ Rachel is amazed at the bond Gale and his human have with one another. _"So, how come you aren't reacting like other Pokemon I met? I told them I like Ryan and many of them didn't take the news well."_

Gale understands Rachel's curiosity and decides to tell her the truth. _"Because like you I too am in love with my human and she loves me too."_

_"Wait, so you two are?"_ Gale nods his head and Rachel is shocked. _"B-but how do you guys hide your secret from everyone?"_

_"Simple, we ignore them,"_ said Gale which surprised Rachel some more. _"There are many humans who love their Pokemon like we do and they keep their secret out of fear of being judged. However, Mia and I aren't afraid. We don't care what humans and Pokemon think of us."_

_"Really?"_

Gale nods his head. _"If you love someone so much and they feel the same then there is no reason to hide it. Everyone in this city knows of our love and they respect it."_

_"So you're not afraid then?"_

Gale shakes his head. _"No, Mia is beautiful and has a passion that is intoxicating to me whenever I'm around her. You shouldn't hide your feelings from him too. He loves you Rachel and you should tell him the truth, soon."_

Rachel agrees with Gale. If she loves Ryan, then she should tell him the truth. She shouldn't hide her feelings from him and if he feels the same then he'll return her love. But when should she tell him and how?

"I know what you're thinking and I'm not saying to just tell him right away," said Gale not wanting to rush Rachel into telling Ryan the truth. "But don't wait too long. When the time is right you can tell him."

"But how do I know when that time is?"

Gale pets Rachel's head again and responds. "You'll know when, trust me."

Rachel smiles and hugs Gale. "Thank you."

Ryan and Mia return to see Rachel hugging Gale. "You guys okay?"

Rachel breaks the hug and nods. **Yes, everything is fine. **

Ryan smiles and picks Rachel up. "You ready to go then?"

**Yes.** Rachel turns to Mia who smiles at her. **What did you two talk about?**

_(Ryan's pov)_

We went to the other side of the store where Mia shows me some more clothes. She also helped me pick out some food and stuff for the trip. She explained to me the food her family grow is healthier than the food other stores sell.

While we looked at the clothes we talked about how we met our Pokemon, what got us into becoming trainers, and how we plan to compete in the Sinnoh League. Of course Mia needs to find someone to take care of the store while she goes get her other badges.

"So, how many badges do you have?" asked Mia.

"I haven't gotten one yet," I said a little embarrassed since Mia told me she has three of them already. "But I plan to get my first one in Oreburgh City."

"Be careful," said Mia warning me. "The gym leader uses Rock and Ground-type Pokemon. If you're going to beat him you're going to have to be careful and be on your guard."

I nod my head in agreement. "I know, it's not the first time I fought a gym leader who uses those types of Pokemon. I got Rachel and other Pokemon to help me take them down."

Mia smiles at me as we go towards another set of clothes. "You and her are real close huh?"

"Yes we are," I said knowing the bond Rachel and I have is strong. "We look out for one another and we help each other if we run into any trouble."

"You care for her enough that you would risk your life for her?"

I nod my head again. "Yes, I would."

"You wouldn't trade her for anything in the world right?"

"Not even for all the money and power in the world. Why?" I asked wondering why she is asking me that.

Mia moves towards me and smiles. "You like her, don't you?"

I can feel my cheeks burning up from what Mia just said. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."Its okay, you're among friends. I know you love her. It's okay to admit it to everyone!"

I quickly covered her mouth before anyone hears what she's saying. "I don't like Rachel that way. She's my friend and I don't love her."

Mia grabs my hand and moves it from her mouth. "Don't lie. I know you love her. I know because I love Gale and he loves me too."

I stared at Mia shocked. "W-wait what you and Gale are together?"

She nods her head. "Yep, for a year now and that's why I know you love her. The question is, why haven't you told her yet? "

I knew there was no point in hiding it. She knows too much and anything I say to deny this won't work. "I haven't told her because I was afraid she doesn't feel the same way I do for her."

Mia moves her arm around my shoulder and speaks. "Trust me, she loves you and I'm sure if you tell her she will tell you she loves you too. You understand?"

"Yes I do, but how do I tell her?"

"Wait for the right moment to tell her," said Mia explaining what I have to do." When the time is right and you know it then you tell her the truth."

"How do I know when the right time is?"

"Trust me," Mia pats me on the back. "You'll know when."

"T-thanks Mia."

"Anytime," Mia hands me the scarf Rachel tried on earlier. "Now, let's get back to the others and give this to her."

"Shouldn't I pay for this and the stuff first?"

Mia shakes her head. "Free of charge as long as you promise me you will never trade Rachel or lose her."

I nod my head. "Deal."

We came back to see Rachel hugging Gale. "You guys okay?

Rachel breaks the hug and nods. **Yes, everything is fine. **

I walked over towards Rachel smiling at her and then picked her up. "You ready to go then?"

**Yes.** Rachel turns to Mia who smiles at her. **What did you two talk about?**

"We just talked, you guys?"

Rachel explains. **We talked too, are we taking off?**

"Yes we are." I turned to Mia and Gale. "Well thanks for the help you two and we hope to see you guys soon bye"

"Goodbye Ryan and goodbye Rachel. Take care and remember what we talked about." said Mia as we said our goodbyes before taking off.

Rachel gets on my shoulder and holds on to me. **Do you think Derek and Dawn are okay?**

I nod my head. "Yeah, I'm sure their fine. That is unless Derek got in trouble.

Rachel giggles. **He probably did.**

_(Normal pov)_

As soon as their friends left Gale turns to Mia and sees her smiling. "Soooo was I right?"

Gale nods his head and speaks to Mia through telepathy. **Yes you were right and I was wrong. They are in love and I do hope she waits for him to tell her he loves her.**

"Good and hopefully next time we meet them they will be together."

**I hope your right Mia.**

**I hope everyone likes the return of Mia and Gale. Those two talking to Ryan and Rachel is different from the first story, but I hope it's still good. I want to thank my friend for his help and for helping me make sure this chapter didn't have any mistakes. Also thanks to those who have left reviews for my story. I appreciate it guys and thanks for the support. Please don't leave any negative or flame reviews. If you don't like how this went then don't leave a review. Time to go, take care everyone, and see you all next week. **


	6. Chapter 6

**We now arrive to the chapter where our young hero will have his first gym battle in Sinnoh. I hope everyone is ready and will like what I have plan for this chapter. Also thanks to everyone again for all the reviews and subscribing. I appreciate it guys and I'm glad this story is going well again. **

**I also want to thank my friend for his help I appreciate it and thanks for looking over the story to make sure there are no mistakes. I also want those to know in case you come across this: the **_Italic_** will represent the Pokemon talking and Bold is for thoughts. Got it? Good, time for the disclaimer. I don't own anything of Pokemon just my OC and those who gave me their OCs I appreciate it. Let the chapter begin. **

**Arriving to** **Oreburgh city**

_Mt. Coronet (Rachel's pov)_

We made it to the mountain that will lead us towards the city of Oreburgh. All of us were very excited to be making it to the city where Ryan can finally get his chance to compete against the gym leader. I was excited too since it was our first gym battle in Sinnoh and I wanted to be involved so show off my strength.

Along the way of getting to the mountain we ran across some Pokemon. One of them was very hyperactive Pachirisu who Dawn wanted to catch and have him join her team. She was able to capture him, but the problem is he refused to listen to her.

He would run around, doesn't pay attention to her, and would shock her every time she touches him. What made us laugh was every time she got shock her hair would stand up straight and it would take her almost an hour to bring it down. She warned us not to laugh, but we couldn't help it. It was just so funny.

Still, as her friend we helped her out with Pachirisu and we manage to get him to listen to her. Well, I did most of the work since the guys got shock by Pachirisu. Good thing for them is their hair is short so it didn't stand up in a funny way like it did for Dawn. Now, she has three Pokemon who will help her out when she participates in her first contest.

"Face it Derek we're lost."

I snapped out of my thoughts and see Ryan arguing with Derek. I'm sitting on a rock next to Dawn exhausted after walking around this cave for hours.

"We're not lost…we just took the wrong direction that's all" said Derek.

"That's called getting lost dummy."

Derek told us before we entered the cave that he can get us through it without any problems. Ryan and I were concern since Derek has a history of getting us lost. Getting us lost in that creepy forest in Hoenn, then we got lost trying to find the right island in Johto, and it took us days to get out of the mountains in Kanto.

"Look, I'll admit maybe we took a wrong turn here and there," said Derek not actually admitting we're lost. "But I know we can get through this cave. I just need to look over my map again."

"A map you made you mean?"

Derek stares at Ryan with a glare. "What's wrong with my maps?"

I decided to speak up. **You're maps suck as bad as you trying to pick up a girl.**

I heard Dawn giggle, while Derek crosses his arms and glares at us. "I'll have you know I am good at directions as I am picking up girls. I managed to ask that girl May out while we were in Johto."

"She asked you out after you helped her not the other way around."

Derek was about to say something, but he couldn't come up with a counter. "All right, if you think you're so smart then why don't you lead us out of here?"

Ryan smiles at Derek and pulls up his right sleeve showing his watch. "We're going to use this to get to the city."

"We're going to use time to get through the cave?" asked Derek confused about the watch.

I see Dawn rolling her eyes as she gets up and explains to Derek about the watch. "This is a Poketch. It was given to us by that nice man we met in the city earlier after helping him out?"

We see Derek nodding his head. "Oh yeah now I remember. It's supposed to have map inside right?"

Ryan nods his head. "Yep, we'll use this to get through the cave and come out the other side without getting lost."

I jumped into Ryan's shoulders and sat down. **Good, because I don't want for us to get stuck in that cave all day like last time.**

Derek lets out a loud groan. "For the last time, that wasn't my fault!"

**Whatever, let's just get going. **

We took off into the cave again only this time we took a different route than what we took earlier. As we continue following the map Derek began talking to Ryan about the gym leader we're going up against. He uses Rock and Ground-type Pokemon and he has a Cranidos.

"He has a Cranidos? I thought those were supposed to be extinct?" asked Dawn who is shocked that the gym leader has a Pokemon that is supposed to be dead.

"He's a miner," said Derek explaining how the gym leader got the Pokemon. "He finds fossils of ancient Pokemon and uses a machine that can bring them back."

"You've seen it?" asked Dawn.

Derek nods his head. "Yep, it's pretty cool and the machine used to revive the Pokemon is amazing."

**What is a Cranidos? **I asked wondering what this Pokemon is.

"It's a dinosaur-like Pokemon that existed long ago in Sinnoh. Just like Kabutops, Kabuto, Omastar, Omanyte, and Aerodactyl." I see Derek snickering and I can sense what he finds funny. "Remember when we encountered them in Kanto?"

Ryan and I nod our heads. **We remember and we also remember how tough they were. You guys wanted to catch one, but in the end we decided to leave them alone.**

"Whoa, you guys really fought them?" asked Dawn.

Derek nods his head. "Yep, it was cool and they were tough." He then turns towards Ryan and me. "Cranidos is tough to beat so if you face him then use either Nidoking or Rachel. I would say Blaziken, but since he's a Fire-type I wouldn't risk it."

"True," said Ryan agreeing with Derek. "But, he can use Fighting-type moves so we'll risk it."

"Don't risk it my friend," said Derek warning us. "Trust me the gym leader is tough and won't go down easily."

**We got this don't worry. **Ryan and I knew this guy is no different from the gym leaders we encountered in the past.

"Hey guys, I see the exit!" shouted Dawn who is pointing at a bright light in front of us.

"Awesome, hey last one to the city has to buy lunch for everyone!" shouted Derek as he took off towards the exit with the rest of us right behind him.

_Oreburgh city (Ryan's pov)_

We finally made it to the city. I couldn't wait to have my first gym battle and get my badge. Of course that is going to have to wait since the gym leader is currently out. One of the people who works at the gym told us he'll let us know when the gym leader returns.

So for now we're just hanging out at a small restaurant where we're getting a nice meal, which Derek is going to pay for since he lost in our race.

Derek lets out a small burp after finishing his meal. "Now that was a great meal."

All of us except for Derek nod in agreement. **Yep, this is just what we needed. Now I feel ready for our battle Ryan.**

I pet Rachel's head glad to see she is looking forward to our battle against Roark. Years ago she would be scared and wouldn't want to battle against someone. Now, she's gotten so confident and strong she is no longer afraid. It makes me happy to see how far she has come.

"So," began Dawn as she finishes drinking from her cup. "Have you decided which Pokemon you'll start with first Ryan?"

I nod my head. "Yep, I'm going to start off with Nidoking, then Blaziken, and then with Rachel."

I can feel Rachel tugging on my shirt. **Ryan, is it okay if I don't wear the Everstone?**

"Really?" Rachel nods her head. "Oh, well that's okay. It's your choice if you want to use it or not. So it's fine."

I see Rachel smiling and then she hugs my arm. **Thank you Ryan.**

"Oh that reminds me I have to get change before your battle," said Dawn as she takes out her backpack.

"Really?" Derek smiles at Dawn and tries to take a peak on what she has in her bag. "Change into what?"

Dawn moves her bag away from Derek. "None of your business."

I let out a small sigh and stretched out my arms. "Derek, how long did you have to wait until Roark returned from the mines?"

Derek looks up into the ceiling and gave us his answer. "Two days. That guy loves to dig around for fossils."

**Are there a lot of fossils in the mine?**

Derek nods his head. "Yep, there are a lot of fossils in those mines."

"Did you ever go there?" I asked.

"I did once."

"Why once?" asked Dawn.

Derek finishes his drink and then explains. "They don't allow kids there after what happened last time.

Rachel turns towards me and I knew what she was thinking. "Derek, what did you do?"

Derek narrows his eyes at me and glares. "What makes you think I did something?"

Before I could respond Rachel speaks. **Because you have a tendency to piss off people and get into trouble. **

"Hey!" shouted Derek as he points his finger at Rachel. "That only happened once and it was in that rude city where they never sleep."

I remember the city Derek is talking about and agree with him. "That's true, sorry Derek. So what exactly did happen that caused kids to no longer go towards the mine?"

"Oh I walked into the mine looking for Roark and I accidentally woke up some Geodudes. They chased me and they damaged some equipment."

I stared at Derek shocked at what he did. "You just said it wasn't you who did it!"

Derek lifts his finger and moves it. "I never said that and keep it down dude. The people here don't know I did it and if they find out they'll chase us out of town."

All of us except Derek let out a loud groan. **You are such a doofus.**

"I know you mean you guys love me."

The waitress walked over and informed us that Roark's assistant came by to tell us the gym leader is back.

"Awesome, I better go get change then," said Dawn as she heads over towards the Pokemon Center.

"And I'm going to go pay for the food," said Derek as he takes out his wallet. "In the meantime you two head off towards the gym and we'll see you there."

"Thanks Derek," while Derek went to pay for the food, I pick Rachel up and headed towards the gym. "You ready Rach?"

Rachel nods her head. **Yeah, let's do it!**

_Oreburgh Gym (Normal pov)_

Ryan and Rachel make it towards the gym where the assistant is waiting for them. He lets them into the building and tells them Roark is waiting in the next room. The two head towards the arena where they will have their first gym battle in Sinnoh.

They make it to the next room to see the arena floor is covered in rocks and dirt. Something they expected to see from a gym leader who uses Rock and Ground-Type Pokemon.

"So, you must be the challenger my assistant told me about." Ryan and Rachel look over to see a young man entering the room. "My name is Roark, the Oreburgh Gym Leader."

Ryan returns the introduction towards the gym leader. "My name is Ryan and this is my friend Rachel. It's an honor to meet you. We've heard much about you."

Roark smiles at the young man and approaches the arena. "Good, I hope you've heard enough to be ready for this battle. It would be a shame for you to come all the way out here only to lose."

Ryan smiles back at Roark. "We don't intend to lose and if you underestimate us then it will end badly for you."

Roark chuckles at the young man admiring his confidence. "Good, so shall we begin?"

**You ready to begin Ryan?** Ryan nods towards Rachel and smiles at her. **Good, just checking.**

"Go get him Ryan!" Ryan and Rachel turn towards Derek who is up in the stands eating popcorn. "Kick his ass dude!"

"Derek, when did you get in here?" asked Ryan who didn't see Derek coming into the arena with him.

"Oh I just went through the back door." Derek turns towards Roark and waves at him. "Hey Roark, remember me?"

Roark lets out a small annoyed groan. "I remember you and I thought you said you weren't coming back here."

"I did?" asked Derek towards Roark who nods his head. "Oh yeah, sorry man I came here with my friend to watch him whip some ass."

Ryan lets out a small laughter before turning his attention towards his opponent. "You heard the man. Want to get started?"

Roark nods his head in agreement. "Yes, let's do this."

"Wait! Hold up guys!" Everyone turns towards the entrance and see Dawn coming into the room. "Sorry I'm late. I got held up."

Of course everyone except Rachel wasn't focused on Dawn almost missing the fight. What they were focused on was what she was wearing. She has on a cheerleader uniform. The outfit is pink with white stripes on the end of the skirt with blue and white stripes in the middle, and she is carrying two pink pom poms.

All the boys were shocked by the outfit and how gorgeous she looked. Rachel on the other hand was giving Dawn a death glare with her eyes glowing red. **I'm going to kill that bitch if she wore that outfit to steal my Ryan.**

Ryan snaps out of his daze and talks to Dawn. "Why are you wearing that?"

Dawn looked confused until she realized what Ryan meant. "Oh my outfit, well I wore it so I can cheer you on to win. You don't mind right?"

Ryan nervously laughs and shakes his head. "No no not at all. I don't mind."

This fired Rachel up some more. **If she wore that outfit on purpose to hit on my Ryan I am not going to kill her…I'm going to rip her apart slowly! **

Derek approaches Dawn and takes one of her pom poms. "Will you cheer for me too?"

Dawn smacks Derek over the head. "I'll never cheer for you."

This just made Derek smile though, in pain of course. "Fine, but can I ask you something?"

Dawn lets out an annoyed sigh. "What is it?"

"Mind sticking to that outfit from now on?" A ticked mark appears on Dawn's forehead. She tackles Derek down and begins beating him up.

Roark turns towards Ryan confused by this. "Are your friends always like this?"

Ryan shrugs his shoulders. "For as long as I have known them, yes. So can we begin?"

Roark nods his head. "Yes, let the battle begin then."

As Ryan is about to call out his first Pokemon, he sees Rachel stepping forward and walks towards the middle of the arena. **I'll go first Ryan.**

"Um Rachel, you sure?" asked Ryan until he sees her eyes glowing red. He knew she was ticked off and decides not to ask her why. "O-okay then, I choose my friend Rachel to go first."

Dawn stops beating Derek up and lets him up. "You promise to behave now?"

Derek nods his head. "Yes yes I promise to behave. Sheesh, you take things too seriously."

Dawn decides not to argue with Derek anymore and lets out her three Pokemon who are wearing the same cheerleader outfit their trainer is wearing. "All right guys. We're going to be cheering for Ryan in this battle. Are you ready?"

They all nod their heads, while Derek just snickers when he sees Piplup who is a male wearing a cheerleader outfit. "Poor little bird."

"My turn," the two kids turn towards the battle as Roark lets out Pokeball. "I choose, Geodude!" Geodude appears from his Pokeball and gets ready for the fight to begin.

"You ready Rachel?" asked Ryan.

Rachel nods her head. **Yes, let's do this.**

"All right Geodude, use Rollout!" Geodude begins rolling towards Rachel who hasn't made a move yet.

"Rachel, use-

**I got this Ryan. **Rachel uses her Thunderpunch that smacks into Geodude and sends him flying through the wall behind the gym leader.

Everyone, even Ryan looks on shock at what happened. He knew Rachel was strong, but he didn't think she was strong enough to do that. **Um Rachel, are you okay?**

Rachel lets out a small sigh and nods her head. **I am now. Thank you Ryan and sorry for losing my cool back there. **

Ryan looks on confused, but decides not to push the subject. **Sure, I'm glad you feel better I guess.**

Roark returns with a knocked out Geodude. "You're Kirlia is really strong. I didn't think she would be able to use an Electric-type move to take out my Pokemon."

"I think it was the force that knocked him out than the Thunderpunch," said Derek towards Dawn who is shocked with what she saw.

"I didn't know she was that strong. It's amazing."

Derek nods in agreement with Dawn. "The only other time I have seen her do that before is when she is pissed off."

Dawn looks confused and turns towards Derek. "What did she get so mad about for her to do that?"

Derek knows what it is, but doesn't say. "Later, right now let's see what Roark is going to do."

Roark has his Pokemon return into his Pokeball and applauds Ryan's Pokemon. "Well done, but this fight isn't over yet. It has only just begun."

Ryan nods in agreement. "So let's continue then."

Roark throws out his Pokeball and releases his next Pokemon. "Go, Onix!"

The rock serpent Pokemon lets out a loud roar. Dawn looks on in amazement since she has never seen an Onix up close before, but Derek has, and remembers this Pokemon.

"Ryan will have to be careful with this one. He's tougher than Geodude."

Dawn turns towards Derek concerned. "Do you think any of Ryan's Pokemon can beat it?"

Derek nods his head. "Yep, it's just a matter of which one."

"Rachel return," Rachel nods her head and walks back towards Ryan who throws out his next Pokeball. "Come on out Nidoking!" Nidoking appears and lets out a mighty roar.

Roark takes a good look at the Nidoking and smiles. "Well, I can tell your Pokemon is powerful However, will it be enough to beat my Onix?"

Ryan smiles back at Roark. "Let's find out."

"All right then. Onix, attack with Slam!" Onix charges at Nidoking and swings its tail at the Ground-type Pokemon.

However, much to the surprise of everyone Nidoking grabs the tail and holds on to it. Onix tries to pulls its tail back, but Nidoking refused to let go. Roark tells Onix to try attacking Nidoking, but Ryan has him dodge and keep hold on the tail.

"Onix, try using Screech to get him off your tail!" Onix lets outs a loud screeching noise that causes Nidoking to lose his focus and release the tail. "Now use Slam again!"

The tail slams down onto Nidoking causing a loud crashing noise. Derek and Dawn look on concerned that Nidoking is down, but Ryan didn't look worried. He smiles when he sees Nidoking getting up. To everyone's surprise not only is Nidoking okay, but he is lifting the large heavy tail off him.

Roark looks on shocked by this. "No way, that's not possible."

"Never underestimate my Nidoking and here's why. Use Seismic Toss!"

Nidoking lets out another loud roar as he grabs the tail then slowly at first begins to twirl Onix around. After two spins he begins to pick up the pace as the spins begin to go faster and faster. Roark couldn't believe how strong this Pokemon is and how he was able to swing around his Onix with ease.

"Now, release him!" Nidoking lets go of Onix and he is send flying towards the ground. "Finish him off with Focus Punch!"

Nidoking charges at Onix with his right hand glowing and before Roark can mount a counter attack it was too late. Nidoking slams his fist into Onix causing a loud explosion that covered the arena in dust. As the dust begins to settle they see the rock serpent knocked out.

"Whoa, that's amazing," said Dawn shocked that Nidoking was able to beat Onix the way that he did. "How strong are all of Ryan's Pokemon?"

Derek continues to smile and shakes his head. "Very strong, trust me I know."

Roark returns his Pokemon back into his Pokeball and smiles. "You did well my friend. I'm proud of you."

Ryan pats Nidoking on the shoulder and congratulates him. "Good job Nido, I guess all that heavy boulder lifting paid off huh?"

Roark turns towards Ryan and takes out his last Pokeball. "This fight isn't over yet Ryan. There is one more round to go and my last Pokemon won't go down easily."

Ryan figures which Pokemon Roark is talking about. "I wouldn't expect anything less."

Rachel tugs on Ryan's pants and talks to him. **Let me battle his last Pokemon. I know you planned on having Blaziken do it, but please let me fight the last Pokemon.**

Ryan knows he shouldn't since it wouldn't be fair to Blaziken, but he knows he would understand. He returns Nidoking into his Pokeball and nods his head at Rachel. She hugs him and gets ready for the last Pokemon.

Roark throws out his Pokeball and releases his final Pokemon. "Go! Rampardos!" A large dinosaur Pokemon appeared and lets out a loud roar.

Derek looks on shock that Roark's Cranidos evolved. "I didn't think it would have already evolved by now. I just fought that thing a few days ago."

"Roark must have trained it since you last fought it," said Dawn assuming that's how Cranidos evolved. "Do you think this could change the outcome of the fight?"

Derek shakes his head unsure about this. "We'll have to wait and see what Ryan can do."

Ryan turns towards Rachel a little concern. "Rachel, you sure you want to go through with this?"

Rachel nods her head. **You trust me right?**

Ryan smiles at Rachel. "You know I do."

**Then let's kick some ass together. **Rachel focuses back on Rampardos.

"All right, let's do this then. Make your move Roark."

Roark nods his head and begins. "All right, use Zen Headbutt!"

Rampardos charges at Rachel with his head glowing.

"Rachel dodge using Teleport then use Psychic!"

Rachel vanishes before Rampardos can hit her and uses her powers to lift several rocks around her. Then she tosses them at Rampardos who swings his tail at the rocks smashing through them.

"Rampardos use Ancient Power!" Rampardos summons several rocks around him and then tosses them at Rachel so fast she can barely see them coming.

"Dodge them!" Rachel tries to jumps out of the way but she gets hit by one of the rocks. "Rachel!"

"Rampardos hit her with Zen Headbutt!" Rampardos charges at Rachel and gets a direct hit sending her towards Ryan who catches her.

Ryan checks on Rachel to see her condition. "Rachel, are you okay? Is anything broken?"

Rachel tries to smile at Ryan and reassure him she's okay. **I'm fine, he just caught me off guard. **

Ryan though knows she is hurt and doesn't want her to continue. "I'm pulling you out."

Rachel stops Ryan before he can say anything to Roark. **No Ryan please let me continue. I can win this. **

Ryan however doesn't want to risk it. "I don't want you to get hurt Rachel. It's not worth it if you end up getting seriously injured."

Rachel shakes her head. **I know you don't, but it's my choice. Please let me show this guy that I'm not going down so easily.**

Ryan wanted to argue about this, but he knew if he takes her out of the fight she will be mad at him. "All right, but if you get hit again I'm taking you out of the fight."

Rachel nods in agreement. Ryan sets her down and she walks back towards the fight.

"You sure you want her to go through with this?" asked Roark.

Ryan nods his head. "Yes, she isn't going to give up and neither will I. So let's get on with this."

Dawn looks on amazed at how tough Rachel is and how she is willing to continue fighting. "She isn't going to give up, is she?"

"She won't give up because she doesn't want to let Ryan down," said Derek explaining Rachel's reason to continue fighting. "He doesn't want her to get hurt, but he knows this is her choice. He respects it, but will stop the fight if she gets hurt even more."

"Has he ever stopped the fight?"

Derek nods his head. "Once and he almost got killed trying to save her."

"All right, Rampardos end this with Zen Headbutt!" Rampardos charges at Rachel with his head glowing.

"Rachel, counter using Psychic!" Rachel uses her power to lift Rampardos. She then slams him down on the ground over and over again.

"Rampardos, use Ancient Power!" Rampardos manages to summon several boulders and tosses them at Rachel.

"Use Teleport!" Rachel vanishes before the rocks hit her and appears behind Rampardos. "Now use Thunderpunch!"

Rachel jumps and punches Rampardos. However, it didn't faze him and he swings at tail at Rachel hitting her from behind and sending her to the ground.

"Rachel!" shouted Ryan regretting putting Rachel back into the fight.

Rachel manages to get up, but struggles doing it. She begins panting hard and looks like she is one move away from losing. **I…won't…give up…no matter what…I will fight…for you Ryan.**

Roark decides to end this. "Rampardos finish this fight now." Rampardos charges at Rachel.

Just before Rampardos can attack her and before Ryan can call her back something happened. A bright light begins to cover Rachel causing Rampardos to back off. Ryan and the others look on shock at what is going on. Everyone except Dawn knew what this is and couldn't believe it was happening right now.

Once the light disappears Rachel appears but no longer as a Kirlia, but now as a Gardevoir. "R-Rachel?"

Rachel turns towards Ryan and smiles at him. **How do I look?**

Ryan couldn't help but smile at Rachel's new form. "Amazing."

Roark smiles as well, but not about Rachel's new look. "I have battled many trainers and I have never fought one who's Pokemon evolved during battle."

"Then we're the first to make that happen," said Ryan now feeling confident they can win. "Ready to continue fighting Rachel?"

Rachel nods her head and gets ready to continue. **Bring it on chrome dome.**

Rampardos gets upset by that comment and lets out a loud roar. "It looks like Rampardos and I are ready to continue too. Use Zen Headbutt!"

"Rachel, dodge and use Magical Leaf!" Rachel teleports away and attacks sends hundreds of leafs towards Rampardos getting a direct hit.

"Rampardos, use Ancient Power!" Rampardos sends several boulders at Rachel who dodges them with ease.

"Wow, she's faster than before," said Dawn amazed that Rachel's new form helped boost her speed and agility.

Derek nods his head in agreement. "That is the beauty of evolution. Now only does the Pokemon change form, but their power increases too."

"It's time to end this Rachel, you ready?"

Rachel nods her head. **Yes, we going to try that move I learned a month ago?**

Ryan nods his head. **Hopefully with your new form you can control it.**

"Rampardos, end this with Zen Headbutt!" Rampardos charges at Rachel.

"Rachel, Teleport now!" As Rachel vanishes Roark assumes she'll attack from behind, but to his surprise she is not there. "Use Psycho Cut, now!"

Rachel appears from above Rampardos with her right hand glowing. Before Roark can counter the attacks connects hitting Rampardos on the head and gets slammed into the ground. Rachel moves away and waits for the dust to settle to see if the attack worked.

They see Rampardos getting up and appears okay, but when it takes a step forward it falls down to the ground, and passes out.

"All right Rachel! You did it!" shouted Dawn as she celebrates with her Pokemon.

Derek applauds his friend's performance. "Now that was an awesome battle."

_(Rachel's pov)_

I won, I won and I did it in my new form. This is awesome. I float towards Ryan who begins hugging me. "You did it Rachel! You won, I'm so proud of you."

I return the hug and felt so happy. **Thank you Ryan and I couldn't have done it without you.**

Ryan breaks the hug and I can sense he is happy. "Thanks, still next time you get hurt I'm going to put you on the bench. I don't care if you get mad at me, I won't risk you getting hurt next time."

I nod my head in agreement knowing how worried Ryan was when I got hurt during the fight. **All right, but again thanks for not pulling me out. **

"It's okay, I'm just glad you're okay." I pull Ryan into another hug and I can feel him returning the hug.

"Good work guys," we turn towards Derek and Dawn who look happy too. "We're glad you guys won, but next time try to win without almost getting killed."

Ryan and I nod our heads in agreement. "We'll try."

Dawn walks up to me and grabs my hands. "I'm glad you're okay Rachel. I was worried you were going to get hurt when you continued fighting."

I smiled at Dawn and knew she meant every word she said. I couldn't stay mad at her for wearing that outfit earlier. She was just trying to help Ryan. Still, next time she tries something like that I may have to bonk her on the head.

We see Roark approaching us, while clapping his hands. "Well done you two. I have seen many Pokemon trainers come and go, but you two are different. You two have such a bond that I don't see often in many other trainers. I was honored to have had such an amazing battle with you two."

Ryan shakes Roark's hand and gives thanks. "Thank you Roark and it was our honor to battle you too."

Roark takes out something from his pocket and hands it to Ryan. "For defeating me the gym leader, you receive this."

Ryan looks in his hand and sees the gym badge. "Thanks, this means a lot."

Roark nods his head and says his goodbyes. "I have to go now take care of some things. Take care, all of you, and I'll be looking out for you two when you get to the Sinnoh League."

Roark took off leaving us alone in the gym. **He was very nice. I hope we can meet him again in the future.**

"Who knows we might." Ryan looks down at the badge and I can see him smiling. "One down and seven more to go."

"And I still need to get my first contest ribbon" said Dawn reminding us about her contest. "Can we go back to Jubilife City tomorrow?"

"Sure, but first we need to go out and celebrate," Derek took off running towards the exit. "Last one to the restaurant has to pay for dinner!"

"Hey!" shouted Dawn." Come back here Derek!"

Dawn chased off after Derek, while Ryan grabs my hand. "Let's go to the Pokemon Center first before meeting up the others for dinner."

**You sure?** I asked.

Ryan nods his head. "Yeah, so I'll pay for the food. It doesn't matter."

I smile at Ryan and hug him. **Okay, let's get going then and Ryan?**

"Hmm?"

I leaned forward and kiss him on the cheek. **Thank you for not giving up on me.**

Ryan's cheeks begin to burn and stutters when he tries to talk. "N-no p-problem Rach."

_Jubilife City (Normal pov)_

Nurse Joy finishes writing up her paperwork and places it on file. She looks around and sees the center is empty. She's not surprise since many trainers are busy training with their Pokemon outside the city getting ready for the Pokemon contest. They don't come around the center until night so that gives her plenty of time to get things ready till then.

She looks up at the clock and sees the time. "Hmmm, perhaps now is a good time to get some lunch."

Just before she leaves she hears the door slide open. She turns around to see a young girl with purple hair and dark skin entering the center.

"Hello there," said the young girl as she greets Nurse Joy. "I'm looking for a young man named Derek. Have you seen him?"

The young girl shows the nurse a picture of the boy. She instantly remembers him on account of him flirting with a blue hair girl earlier in the day. She giggled when she remembered how the boy got turned down by the girl and how she smacked him in the shoulder when he asked for a kiss.

"Yes I remember. He was traveling with a young man around his age, a girl around your age, and a Kirlia."

"Do you know where their heading?"

Nurse Joy nods her head and shows the girl a map. "Oreburgh City, it's just beyond Mt. Coronet. Do you know them?"

The young girl shakes her head. "Just the guy I asked about. Thank you anyways Nurse Joy."

The young girl leaves the Pokemon Center and heads towards Oreburgh City. **I'm going for you Derek and I'm going to kick your ass when I find you. **

**Uh oh it looks like someone is after Derek. Who could it be? For those who read the story then you know who it is. Please don't reveal who it is though in any reviews since that would spoil to those who haven't read this yet. **

**Also I hope you all liked the gym battle. The battle was different from the original yes, but with the same outcome as from the original. Rachel finally evolved into her Gardevoir form. So I hope everyone likes how she evolved during the battle than from the original story. **

**I want to thank my friend for his help in the story and for looking over the chapter to make sure there are no mistakes. Thanks again to also those who left their great reviews for my story. I appreciate it guys and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter like the others. Please don't leave any negative or flame reviews. **

**If you didn't like the chapter then don't leave a review. All right, it's time for me to go, take care, goodbye, and also Happy Veterans Day.**


	7. Chapter 7

**We now arrive to the chapter where our young hero will have his first gym battle in Sinnoh. I hope everyone is ready and will like what I have plan for this chapter. Also thanks to everyone again for all the reviews and subscribing. I appreciate it guys and I'm glad this story is going well again. **

**I also want to thank my friend for his help I appreciate it and thanks for looking over the story to make sure there are no mistakes. I also want those to know in case you come across this: the **_Italic_** will represent the Pokemon talking and Bold is for thoughts. Got it? Good, time for the disclaimer. I don't own anything of Pokemon just my OC and those who gave me their OCs I appreciate it. Let the chapter begin. **

**Team Galactic**

_Oreburgh City (Rachel's pov)_

We decided since it was going to get late soon and Dawn needed to train for her Pokemon contest that we would stay in the city for the night. Derek managed to get us a hotel in the city that is close by the mountains. It's a good place to train and we will be able to help our friend get ready for her first contest.

Once we got our stuff in our hotel rooms we began training. Derek was explaining to Dawn how a Pokemon contest works and what to do to get the audience behind her. Dawn told him she knows what to do since her mom was in many contests and she learned a lot from her. However, Derek explained that was years ago and the contests of right now are different.

"The audience wants something that will get them off their feet. It has to be exciting and will be something for them to tell their friends about."

"Wow," said Dawn who I can tell is surprise with what Derek told her. "That is different than what my mom told me."

"I wouldn't worry about it Dawn," said Ryan who is sitting next to me, while we watch our friends talk. "You'll do fine and you'll make it to the finals where you'll kick butt."

I nod my head in agreement. **Then all you have to do is beat the trainer in a Pokemon battle and win the contest. **

Derek nods his head in agreement. "Their right, but you still need to make sure you're Pokemon are strong enough to face any kind of Pokemon your opponent will use."

"So, which Pokemon do you think I should use in the first round and then use in the finals?"

Derek begins to think of the Pokemon Dawn has and which one she should use for each round. "You have an Electric, Water, and a Normal-type Pokemon, which can help you in either round. However, I think you should start off with Piplup first."

"Why Piplup?" asked Ryan.

Derek explains his reason. "With the right moves Piplup will be able to impress the crowd."

"I don't know," said Dawn unsure about using Piplup. "I was thinking of using Buneary in the first round. Her Ice Beam could impress the crowd a lot."

Derek walks up to Dawn and places his hand on her shoulder. "You have to use your imagination and figure out how to use the moves Piplup has as a combo to impress the crowd. Trust me, his moves can impress the crowd a lot."

"I-I don't know any good moves to combine with that will impress anyone."

**Derek, don't you know some moves?** I asked recalling how Derek seems to know a lot about contests battles during our travels in the past.

"Hmm, I do have one. However I will only tell Dawn under one condition."

Dawn narrows her eyes at Derek guessing what he wants. "Let me guess, a kiss?"

Derek shook his head. "Nope, if I tell you then you have to promise me you'll think of other moves on your own next time, deal?"

Dawn is surprised by Derek's condition, but accepts. "Deal."

"Good," Derek then turns towards Ryan and me. "You two mind leaving? I want to teach Dawn this move alone so when you guys see it you'll be surprised."

Ryan nods his head and gets up. "We'll go into town and explore. Are you coming Rachel?"

I nod my head and follow Ryan. **Let's go then.**

_Jubilife City (Normal pov)_

Meanwhile at a Pokemon research building near the edge of the city a loud explosion is seen at the middle of the facility. People are seen running from the building screaming in terror. Officer Jenny and her team arrive and quickly surround the building to make sure the criminals don't escape. Unbeknownst to them, three figures appeared on the roof of the building carrying with them three cylinder containers.

"Hurry up you idiots!" shouted the female assailant who is the leader of the trio.

"We're running as fast as we can," said one of the young assailants. "These things are too heavy."

"Shut your stupid mouth or I'll throw your ass off this building." The woman takes out a flare and begins signaling for their ride.

Officer Jenny made it to the roof and finds the three assailants. "Freeze! Don't move."

The assailants turn around, but only the woman appeared unfazed by the one cop. "Coming up here alone was a big mistake. You should have brought backup."

Officer Jenny smiles as she lets out from her Pokeball her Growlithe. "You were saying?"

The Pokemon charges at the assailants until the woman threw a small device. The device begins sending out a loud sonic sound that began affecting Growlithe.

"Growlithe!" Officer Jenny runs towards her Pokemon and checks on him. "What are you doing to him?"

"Just a little something that was made to shut yapping mutts like your mutt up." The woman spots a helicopter flying towards them and knows their ride is here. "It's time for us to go."

Two of the assailants get into the helicopter while the woman is approached by Officer Jenny. "You're not going anywhere. I'm taking you in."

The woman elbows the officer in the gut and then punches her in the face knocking her to the ground. "Be thankful I'm not in a bad mood. Otherwise I would leave you here dead."

The woman jumps into the helicopter and it takes off. Once the assailants are distance away the device that was giving off the loud noise hurting Growlithe finally stopped. The Pokemon shakes off the pain and goes towards his trainer to see if she's okay. He begins licking her cheek comforting her.

Officer Jenny smiles at her Pokemon and pets him. "Thank you Growlithe. I'm glad you're okay." She looks back where the assailants disappeared and she lets out a disappointed sigh. "Let's go back and report in."

_Oreburgh City (Dawn's pov)_

Derek and I have been training for hours outside of the city. Our friends left to explore leaving us to train alone. I thought training would be easy and I would be able to get the move right on the first try. So far though Derek's training has been proven to be more difficult than I thought it would be.

"Again Dawn. This time Piplup needs to concentrate some more if he is to master the move."

"Derek, he's tired. Can we take a break?"

I could tell Piplup was exhausted after training for hours just to master this one move. I know Derek means well, but right now if I don't get Piplup some rest he will die from exhaustion.

"All right," said Derek as he goes towards his bag and takes out a bottle of water. "We'll take a ten minute break before we continue."

Piplup falls down and rests while I go towards my bag. I pulled out some food and handed it to Piplup to get his energy back. While he eats I decided to sit down too. I pulled my boots off my feet and I begin to massage them. I forgot how tired I was after all that walking we did all day

"If you want I can massage your feet."

I turn towards to see Derek smiling at me. "Not on your life."

"Come on, you know you want your feet massaged."

I knew he wasn't going to stop and I was too tired to argue with him. "Fine, but don't try anything."

Derek walks towards me and grabs my feet. He begins massaging my feet nice and slowly. I had to admit, it felt sooooo good. I have had my feet massaged before, but mom never massaged them as well as how Derek is doing it.

"Feels good, right?"

I nod my head slowly. "Yes…it…is."

"I learned how to do this from my mom. She taught me the different ways to massage someone and how to hit the right pressures."

I let out a disappointed groan when Derek finished. **Noooo, I wanted him to continue massaging them.**

"Don't worry I'll give you another one later. If you still want more by then." He takes his bottle of water and goes by a nearby stream to get some more.

As soon as he left I can feel my cheeks burning a little. I never noticed this before, probably because of the arguments we get into. He can be annoying and act like a dork at times, but past all that he is a nice guy, and cute too.

**I guess he's not that bad. **I smile at Derek who walks towards Piplup and hands him some water to drink from. **But that doesn't mean he's still going to get a kiss from me.**

_Meanwhile (Normal pov)_

Ryan is by a lake getting some water for his canteen. Rachel was nearby using her new powers to lift several boulders. He can tell she was testing her powers. She wanted to see how much she can lift and how high she can carry the boulders. So far she can lift seven heavy boulders and can lift them about as high as an Onix.

He was impressed by how powerful she is. Ryan knew she was powerful, but he didn't think in her new form she would be this strong. He then sees Rachel lowering the boulders carefully and then drops them.

"Good work Rachel. You're a lot of stronger than before."

Rachel nods her head. **Yep, I didn't think my powers would grow this much. It's pretty cool.**

"Just be careful not to push yourself too far okay?"

**Don't worry Ryan I'll be okay. **She goes towards the lake where she begins drinking the water.

While she drinks Ryan can't help but be mesmerized by her appearance. He knew she would be beautiful when she evolved into her Gardevoir form, but he didn't think she would be breathtaking. This made his feelings for her grow even more than before.

He remembers what Mia told him and how he needs to wait for the right time to tell her. **Maybe I should tell her now.** Ryan then realizes that now _is _the best time to tell her. **Yeah, I should tell her. There's no one around, the others are busy training, and we are alone. It's perfect.**

Ryan walks towards Rachel who places her feet in the water to relax. Before he can say a word to her a sudden realization fell over him. **Wait, how do I tell her the truth? Do I tell her that I love her or should we talk then I tell her? Damn it, I need to figure out how to tell her!**

While Ryan goes over what to say, Rachel is busy going over what she hopes to say to him. **Now that I have evolved, maybe I should tell Ryan the truth. Yeah, I should tell him the truth now. We're all alone and this would be the perfect time to tell him, but how?**

Rachel knew she couldn't exactly just say she loves him, could she? **Guys don't mind if girls say they love them, right? He won't freak out if I tell him…at least I think he won't. Will he? Damn it, I need to figure out how to tell him! **

"You okay Rachel?"

Rachel turns towards Ryan and smiles at him. **Yes, I'm fine Ryan. Thank you for asking. **

"That's good. I'm glad your okay after what happened."

Rachel can tell what Ryan is talking about. "Do you mean what happened during the gym battle?"

Ryan nods his head. "I'm sorry for wanting to pull you out of the fight earlier. I just didn't want to see you get hurt."

Rachel knows Ryan was looking out for her and wanted to keep her safe. **I know, but you don't have to worry. I can take care of myself and can handle a few hits.**

"A few? Rachel, you took a lot of hits and you could have gotten seriously hurt."

Rachel lets out a small sigh. **I just wanted to win for you.**

"Rachel, you know winning isn't important. It's your safety along with the safety of our friends."

Rachel nods in agreement. **I'm sorry Ryan. I promise next time if I get hurt and you want me to pull out I will.**

Ryan kisses Rachel on the cheek and pets her head. "Thank you Rachel."

Rachel's cheeks begin to burn and she lets out a small giggle. **Y-you're welcome Ryan.**

Ryan realizes what he did and begins to blush too. "We should um go and check on the others."

They both begin to head over where their friends are when they spot a helicopter landing nearby. **Who is that?**

"Not sure, let's go check it out."

_A few minutes earlier (Dawn's pov)_

We finished taking our break and we continued training, which became easy for Piplup and me. We finally managed to perfect the move Derek was teaching us and it didn't take long like before. Now the next thing we have to work on is combining attacks between two Pokemon.

"Okay, try combining attacks with Piplup and Pachirisu."

"Okay, why?" I asked wondering why combining the attacks will work.

"Because my dear when you combine water attacks with an electric attack you get something unique and awesome."

"Unique and awesome?" I am still not sure about this at all.

"Yes, it's Unisome or Aweque."

I let out a small annoyed sigh. "And how do I know this will work?"

"Trust me it will. Get Piplup to use Water Gun and have Pachirisu use Thundershock. If I'm right, which I am then the attacks will combine, and destroy that boulder nearby."

I look over at the boulder behind Derek and then back at my Pokemon still unsure about all of this. "Do you really think this will work?"

"Have I steered you wrong?"

"In directions yes, but so far." I decided to get this over with and see if he's right. "All right, you guys ready for a little combo?"

Both Pokemon nod their heads, while Derek draws a target in the middle of the boulder. "You guys ready?"

"Yeah, we're ready. Piplup use Water Gun and Pachirisu use Thundershock!"

Both my Pokemon unleashed their attacks at the same time. Piplup's Water Gun headed towards the boulder with Pachirisu's attack actually combining with the first attack. The electricity flows inside the water and I could see the static coming out of it. Derek was right, combining moves is cool.

The attack hits the boulder smashing it into pieces sending many of the remains into the air. Some of the pieces even flew far away from where the boulder blew up. I hear Derek clapping before walking towards me.

"Awesome work, although next time maybe pull back some of that power."

I nod my head in agreement. "Yeah, I guess that was a little too strong."

"No worries at least no one got hurt. That's all that matters."

Suddenly we began to hear something nearby. We turn around and see a helicopter heading our way. I put my Pokemon back in their Pokeballs and we took cover behind a boulder. Once we heard the helicopter landed we look from behind the boulder and see smoke coming out from the engine.

"Looks like they made an emergency landing," said Derek as he takes out what looks like is a camera from his backpack.

I whispered towards Derek so the people in the helicopter don't hear us. "What are you doing?"

"Just going to take a few pictures, don't worry." Derek begins snapping some pictures just as the people in the helicopter appear.

There are three of them minus the pilot. Two of them are green haired men wearing some sort of strange uniform. The uniform is black and white with a gold colored G in the middle of the suit. The third passenger is a woman who is a little older than Derek. She has green hair too and looks like is the boss from the way she is yelling at the two men.

"Derek, who are they?"

Derek looked at me unsure. "Don't know, but whoever there are I can tell already they don't look like nice people."

"What do we do?"

Derek moves towards me and moves me away. "Stay out of sight and hear what their up to."

_(Normal pov)_

"You idiot! What the hell happened?" shouted the green hair teenage girl at the male pilot who is checking the engines.

"I don't know," said the pilot as he frantically tries to see what caused the engine to fail. "It looks like some rocks hit the engines, but don't worry I can fix this."

"You better or those rocks aren't the only thing going into the engines." The woman turns towards the two men. "We need to head back to the base and deliver the cylinders."

"We know, but are you sure the documents in these cylinders have what we need?" asked the older man before the woman walks up to him and smacks him over the head with her hand.

"Are you questioning me?" asked the woman causing the two men to coward in fear. "Well? Are you?"

"N-no ma'am, I'm sorry ma'am."

"Good," the woman takes the cylinders and places them back into the helicopter. "We didn't bust into that building at Jubilife City to end up getting stuck here in this stupid town. So fix that helicopter or else."

The pilot nods his head and begins fixing the helicopter. "I should have it fixed soon."

The woman then hears something moving nearby and turns back towards the pilot. "Make it sooner."

The woman motions her men towards the boulder and they knew what she wanted. They took out their Pokeballs and let out their Pokemon, Stunky and Glameow.

"Come on out," said the woman talking towards the boulder. "Unless you want to end up getting killed I suggest you come out nice and slowly."

After a minute the woman motions for her men to attack the boulder until a young man appears from behind. "I'm unarmed."

The woman approaches the young man who moves away from the boulder. "Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

The young man stares at the woman with a calm look. "My name is Derek and I'm just resting here after defeating the gym leader."

The woman tries to see if he's lying, but due to his calmness she couldn't tell if he is telling the truth or not. However, she can tell he is hiding something and wants to know what it is.

"Did you hear anything?"

The young make shook his head and responds in a calm tone. "Nothing, I was just sleeping here until you guys landed here."

The woman again can't tell if the boy is lying and tries to figure out what he's hiding. "Are you traveling alone?"

"Yes."

The woman noticed he answered quickly unlike his last two answers. "Whoever is with you I suggest comes out right now or else."

To prevent them from harming his friend Derek takes out his Pokeball. "Back off, unless you guys want an ass kicking."

The woman didn't look worried though. "I think the only one here who is going to get hurt is you little man. Now stand aside it's three on one."

"Two on three," Dawn appears from behind the boulder with her Pokeball in hand. "Sorry Derek, but I couldn't risk you getting hurt while I hide."

Derek knew Dawn would get involved, but he wished she had stayed hidden too. "It's okay, just stay close and don't do anything crazy."

"I won't."

The woman however didn't look concern and lets out a small laugh. "Awww how cute, you're going to have your girlfriend help you out?"

This caused Dawn to blush and get upset. "He's not my boyfriend!"

The woman rolls her eyes. "Whatever, the odds are still in our favor."

A small smirk is formed on Derek's face. "We'll see about that."

"Go! Buneary!" Dawn throws out her Pokeball releasing her Buneary.

"Come out girl!" Out of Derek's Pokeball comes Dragonair.

Dawn looks at the Dragonair surprised. "Whoa, I have never seen that Pokemon before. It's beautiful."

Derek smiles proudly. "Yes she is and she's going to help us kick these guy's asses."

"We'll see," said the woman as she turns to her men. "Attack them!"

The older grunt makes the first move. "Stunky, use Smokescreen!"

The skunk Pokemon shoots off a large cloud of black smoke towards the two Pokemon. This made it hard for Dawn to see her Pokemon and where the enemy will attack.

"Glameow, use Scratch!" shouted the young grunt through the black smoke as Glameow appears in front of Buneary.

"Buneary dodge the attack!" Buneary tried her best, but due to the smoke she couldn't see where to dodge and gets hit. "Buneary!"

"Stunky, attack Buneary with Scratch!"

The skunk Pokemon charges in and attacks Buneary, but before he attack connects a large blue tail hits the Pokemon sending it flying out of the smoke. Glameow looks around where the attack came from until Dragonite headbutts it sending the Pokemon flying out of the smoke too.

"Dragonair, get rid of the smoke!" shouted Derek as his Pokemon swings her tail around clearing the smoke away.

Dawn turns towards Derek and sighs in relief. "Thanks, how did you know where to attack?"

"It's not the first time I've been in this kind of situation. So I taught my Pokemon how to find their opponent using their senses."

"Senses?" asked a confused Dawn.

"Smell, sight, and sound." Derek explained. "She used sound to help her hear where the enemy was and then she would attack. Sorry for not helping out Buneary sooner."

Dawn smiles at Derek and shook her head. "It's okay, thank you for helping us Derek."

"Anytime."

The woman becomes angry at her men for not finished these kids off already. "What are you two doing? Finish them off now!"

The older grunt makes his move. "Stunky, use Bite on Dragonite!"

"Glameow, use Scratch on Dragonite too!"

Dawn sees them going after Dragonite. She wasn't going to let that happen. "Buneary, use Ice Beam!"

Buneary shoots off an Ice Beam attack on the ground causing the two Pokemon to slip and fall. Drake sees his chance and takes advantage of this opportunity.

"Dragonite, finish them off with Hyper Beam!"

Dragonite fires off her attack at the two Pokemon sending them flying towards the grunts knocking all four out.

The woman lets out angry growl. "I'm surrounded by idiots."

"Looks like you're boys have failed," said Derek acting confident that this fight is over. "Care to give up?"

"No way, that is not going to happen." She throws out her Pokeball and out comes her Bronzor. "Use Psychic!" The Pokemon lifts several boulders and throws them at the Pokemon

"Dragonite, use Ice Beam!" Dragonite fires off her attack freezing the boulders.

"Buneary, use Hi Jump Kick!" Buneary jumps up and smash through the boulders shattering them.

"You ready to give up now?" asked Derek.

"Damn you and your stupid girlfriend." The woman was upset and wasn't going to allow these kids to humiliate her.

"I'm not his girlfriend!" shouted Dawn.

The pilot finishes fixing the engines and starts the helicopter. "We're taking off! Get rid of them!"

The woman sees there is one way out of this. "Bronzor, use Psychic again but this time attack the trainers."

Brozong lifts more boulders and tosses them at the Pokemon to distract them, while the other boulders are thrown at the trainers. Derek grabs Dawn and jumps out of the way just before the boulders could crush them. The other Pokemon used the same attacks they used earlier and destroyed the boulders.

Once Derek sees the coast is clear he helps Dawn up. "Are you okay?"

Dawn nods her head. "I think so. That woman is getting away though."

Derek looks up and sees the woman got on the helicopter and is getting away. He knew they wouldn't be able to catch up to her even if they tried.

"It's okay Dawn. Something tells me we'll be seeing her again next time."

Dawn and Derek look around to see where the rocks almost landed on them. "Close call, if we hadn't gotten out of the way we would have been crushed."

"Yeah, thank you for saving me Derek."

Derek just smiles at Dawn and places his hand on her shoulder for reassurance. "Forget about it. As long as you're okay that's all that matters."

This causes Dawn to blush a little, but she tries not to let Derek see it. "O-okay well still thank you."

"Guys!" Derek and Dawn turn around and see their friends coming towards them. "Are you two okay? What happened?"

Derek leaves Dawn's side and walks towards Ryan. "Oh we just ran into some trouble. Nothing to worry about my friend, everything is okay."

Rachel is next to speak. **We saw a helicopter taking off here. Did they attack you guys?**

Dawn turns to Derek who smiles at her. She smiles back and shook her head. "We'll tell you later. Don't worry about it."

"Oh, okay then well we should head back to the Pokemon center then. Rachel and I are exhausted."

"Same here dude…hey last one to the Pokemon center has to pay for dinner!" Derek takes off running leaving the others behind.

"No way! Get back here Derek!" shouted Dawn as she runs off after him with Ryan and Rachel following behind the two.

_Meanwhile (Nova's pov)_

"You two are lucky your fight kept those kids distracted otherwise they would have defeated us."

I still couldn't believe we had to retreat from two children. Not only was that embarrassing for me, but it almost cost us to lose the documents.

"Sorry ma'am," said the old grunt bowing his head to me.

"Y-yeah, we promise we won't fail next time," said the young grunt who also is bowing his head to me.

"Good, because if you do fail me…well trust me you don't want to know." The pilot informs me that base wants an update. "Tell them we got the documents and will be at HQ in an hour."

While the pilot flies the plane I take out the documents and look over also a blueprint for a device the boss wants to use. **We are one step closer to achieving our goals. Once we get the lake guardians then we will be able to change this world and I will finally get what's mine. **

**Nova has return although she never really left unless you count FanFic taking down my story along with her. So I guess her appearing here is her return. I hope everyone enjoyed the battle and like Nova coming back into the story. It also seems Dawn is opening up to Derek. Maybe a relationship is coming in the future for these two? **

**We'll see and I want to thank my friend for his help on the story. Thanks and thank you to those who left me many great reviews. I appreciate it guys and I hope to get more soon. For those who didn't like the chapter then please don't leave flame or negative reviews. Thanks, all right time for me to go. Take care everyone and see you all next time.**


End file.
